My Konekochan's a real kitty!
by streetzdanzer
Summary: Ichigo turned into a cat again after kish kissed her. However, kish finds her and takes her back, unknowing that the kitten is ichigo. Will this lead to ichigo finally having feelings for kish? read to find out!
1. A kitten once again

*Kish and ichigo poof in*

Ichigo: Where am I?

Kish: KONEKOCHAN! *tackles Ichigo*

Ichigo: WHAAA!

Kish: Who is the epic author that brought me and Koneko together?

Streetzdanzer: That would be me

Kish: I LOVE YOU SECOND! *KISSES ME*

Streetzdanzer: *BLUSHES* I thought you liked Ichigo?

Kish: I do

Ichigo: Then why did you just kiss her?

Streetzdanzer: Someone is jealous!

Ichigo: I am not!

Streetzdanzer: Denial much?

Ichigo: *Sticks out tongue*

Kish: Awe my Koneko does like me!

Ichigo: *Humph and crosses arms*

Kish: Anyway, the reason I kissed her is because she is my biggest fan!

Streetzdanzer: True dat!

Kish: Do not worry Koneko; you are still my number 1 kitty,

Ichigo: Not even in your dreams!

Kish: Actually, in my dreams I'm *Streetzdanzer Takes magic pencil from SpongeBob and rubs off Kish's mouth*

Kish: mhy bib mu bo mat mo me?

Streetzdanzer: Huh?

Kish: *Takes magic pencil and draws his mouth back on* Why did you do that to me?

Streetzdanzer: Sorry Kish, but this is a T RATED story.

Kish: But that means…

Ichigo: No lemons!

Kish: NOOOOOOOOOOOO…*extravagantly shortened*

Ichigo: Thank goodness! * sighs in relieve*

SpongeBob: Can I have the pencil back please?

Streetzdanzer: Sure Spongy

SpongeBob: Thank you for the pencil and awesome nickname for me!

Streetzdanzer: You are most definatly welcome

SpongeBob: Bye *rubs himself out of this story and goes back to Bikini Bottom*

Streetzdanzer: Oh and by the way, this is my first eva fan fiction. So please do not be harsh with the comments (unless I spell something wrong then you can rant at me all you want). Ichigo do the disclaimer please as Kish is upset!

Disclaimer: STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THE CHARACTERS.

Kish: *Sobs*

Streetzdanzer: Do not worry Kish, Your still going to end up with her.

Kish: *Stops sobbing* I feel better now!

Streetzdanzer: Awe Kish! *Hugs Kish better*

Ichigo: *Puts finger near mouth and pretends to gag* Let us start the story before this Mew throws up!

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A kitten once again.<span>

Ichigo P.O.V

"ARRGGHHH! Not again!" I panicked while looking at my black cat paws. "Why do I have this curse that gives me with such good looks? Stupid Kish! Stupid kiss!

You see, Ryou forgot to tell me that I may fully transform into a cat. Until it was too late and got stalked by a big, fat, mommas boy cat, ended up in Masaya's house, nearly drowned and was KISSED BY A DOG! Now it has happened again!

"Well, until its morning, I'm not going anywhere. I better find shelter." I searched around the city until I found an old sofa in an ally. "It'll have to do." I jumped up, using my claws to hook on to the fabric. Hoisting myself up. I curled up and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Kish P.O.V<span>

"Where has my koneko gone?" I humped. She never lets me have my fun. I flew around Tokyo, Passed shops, houses, and alleys. Until I heard a light ringing sound and backed up into an alley. On an old sofa with springs poking out, is a small back kitten with a red ribbon tied on to its tail. On that piece of ribbon is a round bell. "Hmmm, is it me or does that kitten have the same bell that Konekochan has around her neck?" I stared at the kittens sleeping form; I sat beside it, being careful not to wake it up. "I know you're a female, who would put a ribbon on a male? I wonder who you belong to kitty." I began stroking her, and as soon as I did, she began to purr. "Why does she do that? Wait, Ichigo does that when she goes into cat mode. What could it mean? I know! I'll ask Pai, he's smart, but what about you kitty?" I started to think while doing what the humans do when they think, I rubbed my chin with my thumb and index finger, pretending to have a beard, which sounded weird as you would never see a Cyniclon with a beard. I chuckled at the thought. "Ooo light bulb moment!" I will take you with me!" I gently picked up the kitten, surprisingly she didn't even stir. "Wow, she's a deep sleeper just like Ichigo."

_Flashback_

_As I looked around the city that was called Tokyo, I passed a big, cream coloured house with a scarlet roof, two balconies, glass sliding windows and a mailbox. Written on the side was the name Momomiya. "Could this be my konekochan's house?" I asked himself. I floated towards one of the glass doors, peered through, and as if it was fate, saw Ichigo lying on her bed, peacefully sleeping. It's my cute kitty!" Sneakily, I opened the glass door and slid into her room, closing the door behind me. Her room was painted in lilac. The floor was tiled with a pink, lilac and white checked pattern. Next to her bed was a green cabinet with a lamp sat on it. Opposite her bed was a dresser with a jewellery box on it. I slowly walked towards her bed and sat next to her. "You look even prettier when your sleeping, Ichigo." I stroked her hair. "If only I could be yours, then I could sleep here with you. One day Ichigo, you will become mine. One way or another." I kissed her forehead, walked to the door, opened it and went out. "Goodnight my sweet little kitty." Before I could close the door myself, a gust of wind slammed it shut. I quickly hid, but there was no sound coming from Ichigo's room. As my head peeked round, I found out that she was still asleep. Mmmm, interesting." _

"Come on my little kitty, its time to take you to your temporary home." And with that I teleport I and my sleeping kitten back to my ship, unknown to the fact that the kitty that is snoozing in my arms is Ichigo.

"Here we are kitty, home sweet home." I placed the kitten on my bed; who is still unbelievably still in a deep slumber. "You stay here while I go talk to Pai, then I'll know why kittens purr. Be back soon kitten" I scratched her behind the ear and teleported away. And as if on que, Ichigo slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Streetzdanzer: First chapter done<p>

Ichigo: NOOOOO IV'E BEEN KATNAPPED!

Kish: Yay I took her home!

Streetzdanzer: Tune in next time! And I have a surprise!

Kish/Ichigo: Is it for us!

Streetzdanzer: Maybe?

Kish: Ohh the suspense

Streetzdanzer: Bye! *-)


	2. An alien enviroment

Astarte: Hey everyone!

Kish: I don't mean to be rude but who are you and why are you here?

Astarte: My name is Astarte and I will be your master from now one!

Ichigo: What did you do with Streetzdanzer?

Astarte: I forced her to kiss Masaya and she was so grossed out she died Muhahahaha!

Kish: NO YOU'LL PAY! *Summons his dragon swords*

Astarte: Kish you can't hurt me!

Kish: Why not?

Astarte: Because I am Streetzdanzer!

Ichigo: What?

Astarte: Remember that Streetzdanzer said she had a surprise?

Kish/Ichigo: Yes

Astarte: Well the surprise is that I have changed my name. Streetzdanzer was just too long to keep writing.

Kish: Prove your Streetzdanzer!

Astarte: Okay *Writes Ichigo has to kiss Kish for at least 5 seconds*

Ichigo: WHAAAA!

Kish: It is you! I love your new name!

Astarte: Thanks now Kish do the disclaimer please.

Disclaimer: STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THE CHARACTERS. IF SHE DID HOWEVER SHE WOULDN'T HAVE EVER PUT THE TREE HUGGER IN IT!

Astarte: So true now on with the story.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Alien enviroment<span>

Ichigo P.O.V

"WHAAAAAA! Where the heck am I! Whose bed am I on?" I looked around; a cabinet stood next to the bed, a desktop rested against the side wall, next to a small closet. A two seated sofa is against the back wall and to the left side to this is a bookshelf with numerous amount of books. But that isn't what got my attention; the room is covered in green. The walls are covered with emerald green, the sheets on he or she's bed are bright green, the carpet was dark green, everything from the ceiling to the floor is in a shade of green. "Who knew there are soooooo many different shades of green?" I jumped off the bed and wondered to the door. I scratched at the door, hoping who ever went through it last didn't close it properly. No such look. "Grrr, stupid metal door! Whose room am I in? This is so frustrating! Someone help me please! Okay Ichigo, use your head, who do you, know that likes the colour green. Mmmm, ooo, Lettuce likes the colour green; she is after all the green Mewmew. No it can't be her! Why would a thirteen year old have a metal door? Plus, if she found me, Retasu would take back to the cafe to see if Ryou or Keiichiro could change me back. She's helpful like that. None of the other mews favourite colour is green, but Purin has three brothers and a sister. If Purin found me and took me home, one of her brothers or sister could have took me to their room... wait, none of Purin's siblings would have a metal door either, it probably would also cluttered with toys. Right, who do I know that likes the colour green, has a metal door and is most likely a teenager? Who cat napped me!" Ichigo began to whine. "Wait! What are those books about?" Using my cat like body, I use the furniture in the room like a jungle gym; First I jump back on the bed, second the bedside cabinet, then the closet and last a big spring to an empty space on the bookshelf. "Skillage! Wahoo that was fun! Let's see, What's this book about? _'How the Earth began.' _I walked across the shelf and looked at other books; _'The guide of animal species {the Earth version}.' 'Human biology.' _Well, whoever it is they are really interested in the Earth. Wait a second, green room, metal door, a whole bookshelf on Earth and humans..." I realised whose room I was in and my eyes are in wide eyed mode. "Aliens or more specifically, Kisshu!"

* * *

><p><span>Kish P.O.V<span>

As I teleport towards Pai's laboratory, I let my mind flick to thoughts of Ichigo. Oh how I admire her; she is very stubborn, she plays my game very well, she is always determined and I love the way she looks when she thinks she is going to win but, I have to admit, her terrified look is very beautiful. "She will be mine one day, even if I have to make her. She will love me. I'll find her after I have sorted out my kitty."

"Yo! Are you going in or are you gonna keep day dreaming about that old hag!" Taruto asked.

"..."

"ZENNET TO KISH!"

"Huh what?"

" Are you going in or are you gonna keep day dreaming about that old hag!"

"Stop calling her that!"

"Or what?"

"Or I will pummel you, twerp!"

"What ever, now go in." Taruto pushed me in, causing the doors to burst open , Pai turned towards them.

"Can I help you two?"

"Kish wants you." Taruto teleported away, leaving myself with the supposed leader of the cyniclons, only because he's older.

"Well?" Pai questioned. "Spit it out."

"Errrr, I came to check if you found any more blue aqua." I lied.

"Well as a matter of fact I have. There's a lake next to the Mews hideout. It's giving out a very weak signal, but its blue aqua non the less."

"Okay I'll get right to it." I started to teleport.

"Oh and Kish."

"Ya."

"What's the actual reason your here."

" Umm why do cats purr?"

"They purr when there happy. Why?"

" No reason." I teleported away. God why am I so transparent? Oh well, if kitty was purring then it must mean she like being stroked. Which means Ichigo will like being stroked. I'll go find the blue aqua, see Ichigo, scratch her behind the ears, then she'll go into cat mode and I'll have just enough time to nab her. But first, I need to see to kitty.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Astarte: Chapter two done.<p>

Kish: ….. *Still kissing Ichigo*

Astarte: Kish she needs to breathe you knows?

Kish: Huh?

Astarte: I said she needs to breathe.

Kish: Fine I'll wait for her to catch her breath and then I can have my fun again!

Ichigo: Help me Masaya!

Blue knight: Keep away from Ichigo

Kish: WHATS THE BAKA DOING HERE!

Astarte: cr*p we've been hacked abort!


	3. The secrets in her purr

Astarte: Hey I am back

Kish: why is the baka still here?

Ichigo: First, do not call him that and second he is coming to save me.

Blue knight: I will protect her!

Astarte: Hang on, I am the author.

Kish: How did you get passed security!

Blue knight: I am the blue knight

Kish: And deep blue!

Astarte: Well your part of my story now MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Ichigo: Oh god!

Kish: Do it Astarte!

Astarte: For the sake of the entire Masaya hate club and for the lovely Kish…

Ichigo/Masaya: What?

Astarte: Masaya, when I click my fingers you will jump into a volcano and burn to Haites.

Blue Knight: Wait what?

Astarte: *clicks fingers*

Blue knight: * jumps into a volcano and burns to Haites.*

Ichigo: NOOOOO MASAYAAAAAAAAA!

Kish: shut it! *makes out with ichigo*

Ichigo: ACK!

Astarte: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THE CHARACTERS!

Ichigo: T.T

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 The secrets in her purr. <span>

Ichigo P.O.V 

I stood on four, shaky legs, stuck 7 foot off the floor on a dusty book shelf. I could not believe that Kish, of all the people in Tokyo, or the world, was the one who found me. Why does he always follow me a round like a lost puppy! I mean, seriously, does that cyniclon actually have a life that does not involve me! He must have looked for me after the terrible incident.

_Flash back_

_It was 7 o clock in the evening, we are sitting in front of a blue turquoise lake, shimmering a refection of a golden sunset that we were awstruck at the beauty of it, I and Masaya sat beneath it's shining rays; with my ed head resting against his soft chest._

"_Well I really should be getting going; I have got kendo practice very early in the morning." Masaya said while looking at his watch." Well, early for some people any way."_

"_Ya I suppose you are right, If i do not get back soon, my parents will be wandering where I am. Especially my dad." I sighed heavily. _

_"He is only trying to protect you, you know, he is only being a parent. That is what they are supposed to do."_

_"I know."_

_This date had gone way too fast for my liking. It only seems like it has been only thirty minutes, never mind two hours. I reluctantly scooted off of Masaya, stood up and brushed myself off. Soon followed by Masaya._

_"Would you like me to walk you home?"_

_"I will be fine. besides, your house is the opposite way to mine."_

"_Well, alright, I will see you tomorrow at school, farewell Ichigo. He waved goodbye and walked away._

"_Bye!" I waved back._

"_Hi kitty!" An all too recognisable voice greeted. _

"Kish_! What do you want this time?" I asked._

"_Did Romeo not give you a kiss goodnight?"_

"_What is it to you?"_

"_If he did not..." _Kish_ teleported behind her. "Then let me do the honours" _Kish_ spun me around and planted a peck on my mouth._

"_Get off!" I pushed _Kish_ off, causing him to stumble over. I ran a round a corner just in time before I turned into a feline._

"I must fined a way to get out of here, but first... HOW DO I GET DOWN!"

"KITTY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kish teleported in.

"Huh?" I turn towards him, accidently slipping off the shelf. "AHHHHHH IMMM GOINGG TOO DIEE ASSS AA CATT!"

"KITTY!" Kish shouted.

* * *

><p><span>Kish P.O.V<span>

" NOOOOOOOOO I WILL SAVE YOU!" I dive under the shelf.

"CATCHHHHH MEEE!" Ichigo screeched.

"Gotcha!" I catch her just in time. She lands on my stomach.

"Am I dead?"

"Kitty, your claws are digging into me." I squinted in pain.

"Oops, sorry." Ichigo climbed off me.

"What on planet Zennet were you doing?"

"ME YOU KATNAPPED ME YOU..."

I laugh, "Kitty I can't understand a word your meowing! Well I does not matter, I can make you happy by stroking you." I pick up a reluctant kitty in my arms and carry her to my bed and sat on it with my kitty on my lap.

"LET ME GO! She hissed.

" Do not worry kitty, I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" I start to stroke her.

Soon she relaxed and began to purr. "Is that better kitten?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I think I shall give you a name, Midnight, err nah. What about ribbon, nope, what can I call you?" I lifted her up to my face height and looked into her beautiful, pink sapphire eyes. "I know, kitten I am going to name you after my one true love. Koneko."

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Astarte: Chap 3 done<p>

Ichigo: I HATEEEE YOUUUU! *TRANFORMS*

Astarte: AHHHHH! KISHU CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Ichigo: HESS NOTT MYY BOYFRIENDDD YOUUU JUSTTT KILLEDDD HIMM!*ATTACKS*

Astarte: HELPPP MEE!*RUNS FOR F*CKING DEAR LIFE*

Kish: oh no, excuse me I need to go control Koneko before….

Astarte: AAAAARRGGHHHH!

Kish: Oops, too late! We'll see you next time, if Astarte isn't in pieces. ICHIGO STOP THAT NOWWW!


	4. Is it right to feel Guilty?

Kish: Sorry guys but Astarte is at home resting as ichigo attacked her and ichigo is currently in a psychiatric home getting therapy. So it is just me unfortunately, but Astarte said that I could write this chapter. Don't worry though; I will make it suitable for a T rating. So without further ado….

Astarte: BOO!

Kish: AHHHH! *metaphorically wets himself*

Astarte: Sorry Kish, couldn't resist,

Kish: It's okay, but are you not supposed to be resting?

Astarte Nope

Kish Wereyou not you attacked by Ichigo?

Astarte: Nope

Kish: Oh I get it now, you made a clone of yourself and she was the one who got hurt.

Astarte: Exactly.

Kish: You're so devious!

Astarte: Tell me about it!

Kish: But now ichigo isn't around to kiss.

Astarte:* I have an idea; do you remember when she got jealous when you first kissed me?

Kish: Yes

Astarte: Well, what if we start making out, she'll see us, get jealous, finally be yours and you'll both ride off into the sunset, metaphorically speaking of course.

Kish: More like fly or teleport into paradise.

Astarte: Like I said it is a metaphor. Plus II GETT TOO MAKEE OUTT WITHH YOUU!

Kish: Wow you are my biggest fan so shall we start making out?

Astarte: Just let me do the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THE CHARACTERS if I did…. I'LL BE WITH KISH!

Kish *wraps arms around me* Shall we?

Astarte: Yep! * starts making out for the whole of the chapter*

Chapter 4 Is it right to feel Guilty?

Ichigo POV

"koneko?" _If I'm not carful, he'll find out the truth, then, he'll never let me go!_ I thought.

Any way Koneko, I need to go find the mew aqua, so behave for me, and if you here anyone coming, hide Ok? If Pai or Taruto finds you, they'll experiment on you, we don't have cats on our planet. Plus they might try and find your weakness so they'll find a weakness for Ichigo.

I tilted my head to try to indicate that I don't know that person.

"Don't you know who that is? I thought all cats would know Ichigo, she is, after all the cat mew. Would you like me to tell you about her?"

I jumped onto his lap. This could be interesting to hear.

Kish POV

"Well she's this human girl, with fiery red hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, slim, curvy waist, but healthy slim and long smooth legs. She is 15 years old and her first name is Momomiya, but only certain people can call her that. If I called her that she'd kill me. But then again calling her Momomiya would make her mad at me." I chuckled at the thought.

Koneko tilted her head.

"Why would I make her angry you ask?"

Koneko nodded.

Well, you see, ever since I kissed her the first time we met, I couldn't help but like her there and then. However, she is in love with a human called Aoyama. She's too busy with Aoyama to pay me any attention so the only way I could get Ichigo to pay attention to me was to annoy her. I don't like making her angry at me, but it's the only to get her to talk to me. Or shout at me." I rubbed the back of my head. I just wish she would calmly talk to me without shouting at me or feeling scared. Her voice is so soft on innocent sounding. I wish I could here it more often," A tear formed in the corner of my eye. "I-I wish she would love me as much as I love her!"

Koneko looked down, like she couldn't look at me.

" But she won't, never in a million years, she will never love me, only Aoyama. I won't give up though, I have a plan kitty, you like it when I stroke you, scratch you behind your ear. So when Ichigo transforms, I'll teleport behind her, scratch her ears and teleport her back here. Then, I will prove to her that I love her more than the tree hugger. I will make her understand, I have to!"

I picked up Koneko and put her on my bed, giving her a little stroke, she started to purr. "At least I can make you happy Koneko, I would love to keep you, unfortunately, you belong to someone, I don't want to separate you and your owner."

Koneko looked at me, baring her eyes into mine. Her eyes were exhilarating, bright pike iris, pitch black pupils and when the light shines into them, they radiate every shade of pink towards me. Just like Ichigo's when she transforms. "Hang on, Koneko, I know who you belong to... Ichigo!"

Ichigo: Hey I'm back, sorry Astarte I shouldn't have...huh? * Opens her mouth like a codfish*

Astarte/Kish: *still kissing*

Ichigo: A-Astarte, K-Kish?

Ichigo/Kish: ...

Ichigo: GUYSSSSS!

Astarte/Kish: Huh?

Ichigo: What are you doing?

Kish: What does it look like?

Astarte: What's the matter?

Ichigo: Why are you kissing each other?

Kish: Why do you care? It's not like you love me.

Ichigo: When did I say that?

Kish: Well, not in this story, but in others you do!

Astarte: It's true, anyway I'm in cloud Nine right now, so I'll say goodbye now so we can get this sorted out.


	5. My Koneko's a what now?

Astarte: Hey I'm back! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, you all made my day!

Kish: Hey everyone

Ichigo: ...

Astarte: Ichigo isn't talking because she and Kish had a fight.

*magic's a talker. Whispers want she wants' her to say*

Ichigo is not upset about having a fight, she's angry about her being here!

*Nods her head and magic's the talker out*

...

Astarte: Know what? I have had enough! Kish loves you and what do you do? Throw it back in his face! So as kish said in the Tokyo mew mew anime, episode 48, The Labyrinth of the Alternate Dimension! Kisshu's Gamble! 'I shall do as you desire! *wiggle my fingers and summon my poofing powers*

Wait!

Astarte: *delays poofing powers*

Ichigo I apologize

*magic's a talker. Whispers want she wants' her to say*

Wow your apologizing!* makes the scream painting's face*

*Nods her head and magic's the talker out*

Astarte: Kish you shouldn't be apologizing. SHE is in the wrong*caps for dramatic effect* Not you!

I shouldn't force her to be with me. She should be able to choose for herself. So ichigo to make it up to I'll ask Astarte to put Masaya into the story.

Astarte: WHATTTT?

I'll kiss you

Astarte: Okay *kissed by Kish*

So do you forgive me?

I suppose.

Astarte: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE I DID ICHIGO WOULD BE GONE.

Enjoy!

Ichigo POV

"Oh no! He figured it out! _Correction, he thinks you belong to yourself, not that you are a cat._ Well that's not as bad, but what if he finds out that I'm not anywhere to be found, he may guess it is me! _God get a hold of yourself! He does not think it is you! Knows it is me or not, I need to get out of this place!"_

"Well Koneko I better best be going. Pai is going to get suspicious if I'm not attacking the mews soon." He turned around. So I'll see you..."

"NYAAA!" I gripped hold of his cloth at the back of his shorts and meowed.

Kish looked over shoulder . "Awe Koneko, you miss Ichigo don't you?" Tell you what! I'll take you to Ichigo first. How does that sound Koneko?"

"NYAA!" I clawed myself up toward his front excitedly. He cradled me in his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kish soon teleported us out of his room into my room. As soon as we finished teleporting, I bounced off Kish and relaxed on my bed. "_Oh comfy bed I missed you so much" _She thought in a songful way!

"Mmm Ichigo must be at work. I was hoping to see her. Oh well, I'll see her soon any way. See you later kitten" Kish then teleported away, leaving me a very happy kitten.

"thank goodness! I'm finally home, it's about time. Now I need to get some proper rest.

Lettuce POV

"Has anyone seen Ichigo?" Ryou demanded.

"Not since she left yesterday with Masaya." I explained

" Maybe she is still on her date non o da!" Pudding said excitedly

"Pudding I don't think her parent's would allow that." Mint suggested "Especially her over protected dad."

"Well just look at it this way, one of you will have to cover." Ryou rubbed his eyes.

"PUDDING WILL COVER FOR ICHIGO NON O DA!"

"Well I certainly wasn't going to cover." Mint said as-matter- of -fact.

"Ryou!" Kiichiro shouted.

"Kiichiro!" Ryou answered.

"Masha detected a mew aqua source in the lake next to the cafe, however the aliens are also coming."

"Right, mews let us go!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHASIS"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHASIS"

"MEW MEW MINTO METAMORPHASIS"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHASIS"

As soon as we all transformed, we burst out of the cafe. However, the aliens were nowhere to be seen. Until I heard the sweet voice err.. I mean the menacing voice of Pai. A blush seeped through my cheeks."

"Well what do we have here?" Pai teleported in, closely followed by Taruto.

"Where in the world is Kish?" Taruto asked. "He's supposed to meet us here!"

"Keep your hair on I'm here?" Kish teleported in.

"Where have you been?" Pai questioned.

"I had something to do alright" Kish defended "Now where's my ko...huh?" He teleported behind us. "Where's Ichigo?"

"Like you don't know!" Ryou accused.

"What?"

"We all know you have her!"

"If I had her I wouldn't be here Barbie!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"Okay are we going to fight anytime soon!" Taruto inspected his nails.

"Come on Taruto, I don't think where going to get anywhere."

"Fine, Kish we are leaving, get the blue aqua!"

"GREEN HAIRED FREAK!"  
>"BLONDE BIMBO!"<p>

"Ai- ai- ai!" Taruto hand gestured. He then teleported away. Followed by Pai.

"Um R-you?" I stuttered

"GREEN HAIRED FREAK!"

"Okay seriously is that the only comeback you can think of?" Kish laughed.

"I could only imagine what you did to defend yourself in school! Now If you excuse me, I need to check on Koneko."

"So you do have her!"

"No I mean her cat!"

"Wait Ichigo has a cat non o da?" Pudding wondered. "Pudding wants to see Ichigo's cat non o da!"

"She doesn't have a cat, does she?" Mint wondered.

"She does, and quite frankly, looks just like her." Kish explained.

"Pudding thought Ichigo turns into a cat non o da, not that she has a cat non o da?"

"She what now?"

"Pudding, be quiet!" I hissed

"I know! Masaya must have kissed her, Which turned her into a cat non o da"

"K-kissed?" Kish was puzzled.

"PUDDING!" Me and mint jumped.

"_Wait, If I kissed her, then that must mean..._excuse me." Kish teleported away.

"Oh no!" Ryou shouted.

"Wait what's happening!"I asked while being confused.

"Kish knows Ichigo's secret!" Kiichiro explained.

"But that means!"

Ichigo is in great danger!

_I'm coming for you Koneko. _Kish whispered_ Or should I say...Ichigo..._

Ohm he's figured it out!

Great now I'm most defiantly screwed

Don't worry Ichigo, i love you, therefore i will not hurt you

I wish he would say that to me anyway goodnight and keep reviewing.


	6. Its time to fly

Astarte: HE REVEIWED! *goes to an ice skating rink, does a triple axel jump*

Kish: It's about time! * joins me at rink but 5 secs later falls on butt*

Ichigo: Don't fall Kish! *rolls eyes sarcastically*

Kish: Koneko join us! *Kish drags ichigo on ice*

Ichigo: Noo Kish I haven't skated in ages

Kish: So I have never been on ice hence me falling on my butt, you will be fine

Astarte: come on its fun! *does a lay back spin*

Ichigo: just because you say something doesn't mean it's true!

Astarte: well I think that's the biggest pile of rubbish that I have ever heard.*does a split jump*

Ichigo: have you finished showing off?

Kish: only because you can't do it!

Ichigo: I can skate backwards

Astarte: Ok prove it *starts skating backwards*

Ichigo: I will! *starts skating backwards, but wasn't looking behind*

Astarte: you might want to look behind you.

Ichigo: Huh? * bumps into Kish and lands right on him*

Kish: Err I-chigo?

Ichigo: ...

Astarte: *coughs to cover awkward moment* I think I should do the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THE CHARACTERS.

Let's start the story before Kish loses it!

Kish: I already have!

Ichigo: Oops

Chapter 6 it's time to fly

Kish POV

I thought Islands were supposed to have tropical beaches, white sand, clear, cyanidin blue oceans, palm trees swaying in the cool breeze, with fury coconuts and pineapples growing peacefully and to a huge size. Well, apparently not, for this islands capital, Tokyo, was a pitfall excuse for a City. I am watching all the cars rushing and polluting the Earth's atmosphere, all of the brightly coloured billboards radiate heat and light from there surface, enough to make the untrained eye of Tokyo blind. People pranced, naturally in an ungraceful walk or run. They're going to work, or coming back to work, there is no in-between. For my description of this dirty town, it is darn spot on. While flying over Tokyo's night skyline, I began to curse under my breath.

"I couldn't believe that the kitten was Ichigo! All that time Ichigo was at my side. I mean how I could have been such a baka! No pet looks exactly like their owner. _Well except that 101 Dalmatians movie I saw Koneko watching once._

Well it doesn't matter; I am going to go pick her up before that blonde bimbo Barbie gets there first." I pick out a small, crystal bottle with a liquid purple solution,

"This should do the trick," I said cunningly.

As I turned the sharp corner, Ichigo's house soon came into my vision radar._" Almost there, almost at my Konekochan's house. Soon Ichigo, you will be mine!"_

Ichigo POV

"_Her voice is so soft, so innocent sounding." _

I tossed and turned on my fluffy covers as this morning's confession replayed over and over in my head.

"_I wish I could have heard it more often"_

My sore, tired eyes began to squint; my black, furry cheeks grew as hot as a volcano every millisecond.

_A tear formed in the corner of his eye._

Hands are instantly thrown over my ears as if afraid to hear what is coming next.

_"I-I wish she would love me as much as I love her!"_

With that I woke up, hot, sweaty and breathing heavily. It was just a dream.

"Phew it was only a dream," I look at my paws, "Oh yeah, I'm still a cat, I really need to be changed back."

"Then let me do the honours."

"Who's there?" I stood wide eyed, startled. All of a sudden, I hear the familiar sound of a teleport, turned around, and quivered in fear.

"You know, fear suits you well Koneko," Kish explained. "Or should I say… "He charged towards me and kissed me. "Ichigo!"

Lettuce POV

As we ran though Tokyo; all of us in our transforming state, my mind wondered to Ichigo, to the assignment that is in for tomorrow, back to Ichigo.

"I hope we get there in time!" I sounded hopeful, but really, I wasn't at all.

"We will get there!" Ryou sounded a little too confident.

"_We just have to, for Ichigo's sake!"_

Kish POV

"Well, well, well, aren't you looking as pretty as ever Ichigo? You know, you actually had me believing that you weren't you,"

She backed away every time I took a step towards her.

"Cocking your head to the side, pretending that you didn't know who I was talking about, however, that worked to my advantage."

I teleport behind her, putting one of my arms around her neck, the other one around her waist.

"I told you how much I loved you, and you looked down, you were feeling guilty, weren't you kitty, which means you do love me, you're just afraid to leave your loved ones. But don't fret my pretty little kitty; I will let you see them every weekend."

"K-Kisshu!" Ichigo chocked out.

"Hush now; we'll be mates before you know it."

I kissed her and turned her back into my Koneko.

"Ah yes, the joys that you bring. Having you as a cat will be much easier taking you to paradise."

"KISSHU LET GO I CANT GO WITH YOU!"  
>"AWW, sweetie pie, I am taking you, and we are going to become mates."<p>

"Y-you can understand?"

"I took a special potion that enables me to understand cats, when I want to that is. _Don't want to end up like that man in the other movie that she watches._ I will not force you to do the mating stages; you are going to learn to trust me."

"I won't!"

I sigh.

"This is going to take a while, but I will wait, as a wise man one said 'you cannot teach someone to love you, they have to learn to love you by themselves'. Let's go!"

I left a note on her dresser and teleported away, just missing the cavalry that turned up just a second later.

"Dammit! Ryou punched the wall" We just missed them!"

Astarte: awe Kish is so sensitive!

Ichigo: Only because you wrote it like that!

Astarte: Well, would you rather have him force you instead? *summons writing powers*

Ichigo: NOO its fine!

Astarte: that's what I thought.

Kish: Astie?

Astarte: yes Kish?

Kish: How can you write the stages of mating if the story is only rated T?

Astarte: I am going to change it around a bit so it is still suitable

Kish: Oh okay then

Astarte: The next chapter is all about how Kish is going to get ichigo to trust her. I would like 15 reviews, so only 6 more. As soon I see the final review I will start to write the story. I will try to update in 3 days but unfortunately school work will have to come first. But don't worry, I am a fast learner. And from now on I will call myself Astie.

Kish: But that's my nickname for you!

Astarte: I know Kish; I am just going to write it instead of Astarte. You're still the only one who can call me that.

Kish: Good

Astarte: Remember 15 reviews and I will update see ya *-)


	7. trust in me kitty

Astie: Awesome I got 15 reviews! *takes a bow*

Kish: Wahoo! * throws roses at me*

Astie: Thank you, thank you, you are really too kind.

Kish: And thank you to everyone who reviewed. * throws roses at the reviewers*

Astie:...

Ichigo: Well, are you not going to say something funny like you normally do?

Astie: I can not

Kish: Why not?

Astie: I can not think of anything

Kish: YOU? NOT THINK OF anything?

Ichigo: NOW THAT IS a first!

Astie: I will do a Winnie the pooh *taps the side of my head and says think, think, think* I have got it! *uses poofing powers to turn Ichigo in to a bobble head.

Ichigo: WHAA!* head bobbles up and down*

Astie: Kish? You may ask Ichigo anything as long as it is T rated and she will have no choice but to say yes!

Kish: SWEETT!

Ichigo: Oh this is great! * said sarcastically and keeps bobbing head*

Kish: So Ichigo, do you love me?

Ichigo: *nodes head*

Kish: I thought so, tell me, would you like me to kiss you?

Ichigo: *Tries to stop bobbing head but epically fails and nodes*

Kish: All right then here I go * kisses Ichigo*

Astie: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT now let us start the story

Trust in me kitty

Lettuce POV

" I can not believe we missed her!" Ryou rubbed his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Ryou we did every thing we could." I explained, I saw a note on the bedside table, "It is a note from Kish"

"Read it out loud please"

"Here goes. '_Hi mews sorry, but I have taken Ichigo somewhere you will never find us. So why don't you just keep going with your boring daily lives and be gone. And do not bother going to Pai and taruto, because they will not help you, even if they do they still will not find us, Chao losers, you know who its from!_

"Poor Ichigo non o da, pudding is so sad non o da."

"What can we do?" Asked Mint

"We can not do anything." Zakuro said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"We can only hope Ichigo can convince kish to take her home."

"Ichigo stay safe." I prayed.

Ichigo POV

So many things were going through my head, the fact that know one knows where I am, that both of my parents thought I was in my room, snuggled under my covers. But in reality I was not. I was not in my room, not snuggled under my covers. I was in his room, snuggling under his covers, well I was not snuggling, more like struggling. He was Kisshu.

"Kisshu! You can not do this! I have a life! I have family and friends, they will figure it out and they will find me!" I demanded.

He kissed me and in a poof of smoke, I turned back into my human self.

"Silly Koneko, we are in a different dimension, know one can get in and know one can get out, unless I teleport them in or out. Not even Pai or Taruto can get in."Kish explained.

"Why not?"

"I created this dimension, therefore I control who can get in or get out. You are trapped here whether you like it or not.

He moved towards me, surprisingly slowly. "Ichigo I said I was not going to force you, I am still not going to force you, but the quicker you learn to trust me and love me, the sooner I will let you go. So have we got a deal?"

He stretched out his arm,

" I believe this is what humans do when they want to make a deal. Though I'm not too sure."

"Yeah it's right."

I stare at his hand, wondering if this was such a good idea, "_Come on Ichigo, like he said, he will not force you,_

"Since when did he tell the truth?" I muttered under my breath so Kish would not here.

"You can trust me kitty"

No such look.

"I do not know Kish?"

"Do you want to stay here?"

"I was afraid you would say that." There was a glint of sadness in both of his eyes, but it went away as fast as it came, the sadness changed into sympathy as he lowered his arm.

"Tell you what, I will give you some time to think about huh?"

He turned around and looked over his shoulder at me.

" I will be back with some of your clothes and some food. I the mean time I would like you to give my proposal a good think. I want to expect an answer when I am back, but like I said, I will not rush you in to things. Bye." He rippled away, leaving me behind.

"Mmm, Kish, maybe i can learn to trust you, however, do not keep your hopes up on learning to love." I lay on his bed and fell in to a deep slumber.

Kish POV

"Wow this IS going to take longer than I thought." _Hopefully it will be worth it,"_

I teleport in to Ichigo's room, It was exactly as I remembered it, except the note that I left on her bed side dresser was now no where to be seen.

"well that must mean that the mew gang know that i have Ichigo."

I walk towards the closet, opened it, and grabbed three skirts with red bows and white frills, two pairs of blue and green shorts with ribbon belts and a yellow summer dress covered in strawberries. I closed the closet door and went to a draw, closing my eyes, I grabbed pairs of under garments and shoved them in a bag. Their done, now I will pick up some food and get back to my kitty." Teleporting down into the kitchen and put a few things into a basket. I then teleported back to my dimension.

"Kitty I'm.."

There, tucked snug under the covers, my sweet konekochan is fast a sleep. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, peaceful even. I suddenly have the urge to walkover to the bed and was just about to join her when I froze dead in my tracks when I remembered. "I need to be able to gain her trust, she will not trust me if I climb in to bed with her and she wakes up and sees me next to her. Which means , unfortunately, I will need to sleep on the other bed. Sighing, I quickly kissed her forehead and went to the other bed. I climbed in and pulled the covers towards me. As soon as I was comfy, I turned of the lights.

"Good night Ichigo", I whispered, "I love you!"

Astie: What do you think?

Ichigo: I do not think that it was that good

Astie: You wouldn't!

Kish: Come on girls no fighting please

Ichigo/Ichigo: Fine

Kish: Astie what is next?

Astie: Next time, Ichigo is going to learn how to trust you more. it is only going to be about you and Ichigo for the next few chapters

Kish: Cool

Astie: Please keep reviewing, but this time I am going to upload as soon as I write it. I do not want to end up not being able to update if I have not got enough reviews.

I think that is the best way to do it.

Kish: See you next time *-)


	8. Can I really trust him?

Astie: *opens the curtains* I'm backk

Kish/Ichigo: Hey everyone!

Astie: Today were going to the beach *whoop woops and poofs on costume*

Kish: Your going to the beach?

Astie: YEAH I'm going to build sand castles and surf and eat ice cream and..

Ichigo: In November?

Astie: Oh may be not then *poofs off costume*

Kish: So what are we going to do?

Astie: I now we can make sand castles with my moon sand. *poofs in moon sand from some where in the world*

Ichigo: Aren't you going to pay for that?

Astie: Yes! *pays the shop that I randomly poofed in the moon sand from*

Ichigo: Good girl

Astie: Thanks mum *said sarcastically of course, Ichigo, my mum, sweat drops*

Kish: Look what I can make! *makes a portrait of ichigo

Ichigo: Yeah cause that is not stalkerish.*backs away slowly*

Astie: Got to agree with you there

Kish: What did I do?

Ichigo: *take downs the moon sand ichigo wrestling style*

Kish: ASTIE! SHE RUINED MY SCULPTURE!*starts to cry*

Astie: MOMOMIYA ICHIGO!

Ichigo: What? *Gives the innocent look*

Astie: SAY SORRY NOW!

BUT IT WAS CREEPY

Astie: THAT IS NO EXCUSE!

Ichigo: FINE sorry Kish

Kish: *settles down* a kiss might make me feel better

Ichigo: *rolls eyes and kisses Kish on the cheek*

Kish: THANKYOU!

Astie: Whoa she kissed Kish without him having to force her!

Ichigo: B- BUT I- I...*Blushes like bashful the dwarf*

Kish: Te he *puts hand to mouth and laughs*

Astie: Any shall we get on to the story

Kish: Can I do the disclaimer please?

Astie: Sure kish

Kish: STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, IF SHE DID, IT WOULD BE 10X BETTER*Astie is looking at me very disturbingly* WELL, AT LEAST I THINK IT WOULD.

Astie: ANNOUNCEMENT! From now on, I cross my heart and hope for Masaya to die that I will make sure my chapters are at least 1,000 words long, and if you see * * then it means i am talking.

Why are you doing that?

I dun no? Felt like it, problem?

Absolutely not

Excellent *does a burns from Simpsons*Now on with the story!

Can I really trust him?

Ichigo POV

For once, I did not feel scared or frightened when I new who had took me, I admit it, Kish no longer scares me, but how long will that last for.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes like I always do, but then again, I was not in my room, so it was not the sun waking me up. I just happen to wake up. Like a normal kid. _'No Ichigo, your not in your bed like a normal kid, your in kish's bed. However..._ wait where is Kish? I could not feel him behind me. I would have thought we would have his arms wrapped a round me, that is typical Kish, on the other hand, when I turned, he was not in the bed with me. There was a lump in the bed beside me that resembled a person's figure. I steadily climbed out of my host bed and scuttled quietly*I know you cant really scuttle quietly, but I felt like saying the word scuttle*towards the other bed., I leaned over the figure to see if it was Kish, my curiosity was replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling as soon as my eyes glanced upon Kish's face. His face looked happy and peaceful, some things that you just wouldn't associate or applicate *don't know if applicate is a word, but I like the way it looks and means the same as associate* with Kish. He just looked so.. harmless. Lost in my thoughts, I was not paying any attention to the fact that some thing was going to happen. Suddenly, the figure stretched out it's arm and accidently hooked his arm a round me and pulled me down. I landed right next to him and accidently a woke the sleeping figure.

"Oops" That was all that I could say.

Kish POV

For some, weird reason, I felt some thing was clinging on to me. Actually, to be specific, a some one.

"I-Ichigo? " I muttered, still pretty much half a sleep. *he became fully awake in 3, 2, 1,*

ICHIGO!

*told ya*

"W-WHA-T AM I DOING?"

"Kish calm down." Ichigo said to me.

"WHY AM I IN YOUR BED! I WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"Kish please listen..."

"I MUST HAVE SLEEP WALKED INTO YOUR BED LAST NIGHT"

"Kish you didn't..."

"I AM SO SORRY i WAS TRYING TO GAIN YOUR TRUST...!"

Ichigo slapped me across the face. "QUIET!"

"What was that for?"

"It was the only way to shut you up"

"But it hurt "

"Yeah but it also worked." Ichigo handed me an instant ice pack for my face*only I now where she got it from HA!*

"Kish you did not sleep walk in to my bed"

"how do you know?"

"One since when do you sleep walk and two your in your bed."

"Oh? Then how...?"

I came to see if it was you in the bed..."

"Who else would it be?" I said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry Sherlock."

"Who is he?"

"Can we try to stay on track please? You stretched and your arm kind of caught me and yanked me down"*Again he did not yank her i just felt like saying it*

"So do you trust me?"

"On what terms did I start to trust you?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are still in the bed with me."

I was right, my arm was still tightly wrapped a round her waist, and her hand was idly placed on to my bare midriff. As soon as she looked up and then down, She rapidly pulled herself away from me. I gave her a puzzling look.

"Do you Ichigo?"

"W-why would I trust you?" She walked out of the room, leaving a confused me sitting on my bed. I asked myself a real question. _Is she ever going to learn to trust me?_

Ichigo POV

As I walked out of the room, Kish's last words came into my head.

"_Do you Ichigo?"_

Why does he only use my name when we're having a serious talk. Its a bit annoying. However, he did sleep in a different bed to me, he could have joined me, but he didn't, he ignored the temptation.

As much as I wanted to say I he wasn't making any progress, I hated to admit it, but I really was starting to trust him.

I was starting to trust Kisshu.

Chapter 8 is done and dusted *rubs of imaginary chalk*

SHE SLAPPED ME!

You wouldn't shut up, some thing had to be done, besides, Astarte wrote it.

*turned to me and gave me evils*

*sweat drops* Err, readers, could you please ask kish not to kill me in your reviews and i will write some kish and ichigo fluff in the next chapter.

*Gives in bigger evils*

Whoa, no smirk from the fluff promise, Astarte is in big trouble

*Gulps* Z-{


	9. slowly, but surely

Astie: Hey everyone I am back as promised.

Ichigo: And in one piece fortunately

Astie: Yes for a second I really thought he was going to kill me*sweeps sweet away from forehead*

Kish: Yeah well the reviewers did not want me to so I did not.

Astie: Are you sure it was not because I said there was gong to be some fluff in this chapter

Kish: Well that helped

Astie: Any who why has none of my reviewers reviewed my friends story? The deal was you the reviewer's review my friend's story and I will update!

Kish: But you're updating any way

Astie: That is not the point.

Kish: Why did you want them to review?

Ichigo: The friend said it was not very good

Kish: So you wanted to prove your friend wrong

Astie: Yep just like I all ways do

Kish: Okay then * said sarcastically*

Hey! Girls are all ways right!

Astie: We sure are

Kish: Well you are not on my planet

Astie: You are not on your planet, you are on planet Earth.

Kish: No girl can boss me a round

Astie: Oh yeah, lets just see about that shall we * uses writing powers to get Kish to do the cleaning*

Kish: Stop it!

Astie: No I think I am just getting started*Makes Kish gives Ichigo a foot massage*

Ichigo: Ohh that feels nice!

Kish: Really? * tries to resist*

Astie: My turn! *gets Kish to do my feet*

Kish: Okay The only reason I am doing this is because you are using your powers!

Astie: Fine you can stop now

Kish: Thank you *washes his hands*

Astie: this is going to be a very long chapter, so get ready, Ichigo can you do the disclaimer please.

Ichigo: Sure

Disclaimer: STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.

Astie: Thank you now on with the story

Kish: *Gets back from cleaning his hands*YAY! TIME FOR FLUFF CENTRAL!

Ichigo: Oh no!

Slowly, but surely 

Kish POV

I did not get why she did not want to admit she was falling for me. I had shown her she can trust me by sleeping in a different bed to her, but she still denied it was happening. I followed her out my room with some of her clothes and saw her sat on the sofa. In stead of sitting next to her, I just dumped the clothes next to her and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"You can get changed in my room if you want." I told her "I promise I WILL NOT LOOK!

All she did was just nod.

"Okay, I will make you some breakfast." I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal called curiously cinnamon *love that cereal!* poured it in to the bowl.

"Do you want milk?" I asked.

"Please." Ichigo answered so quietly me only barley heard her.

I went to the fridge and grabbed the milk, checking that it was still in date, it was so I poured the liquid in to the bowl and put the milk back in to the fridge. I placed the bowl on to the table and sat on the sofa. Ichigo came in a bout 10 seconds later in a pink blouse with ruffles on the collar, A blue jacket with white stripes going horizontally across her pockets, a black skirt with a red stripe going all a round it at the bottom, black, long socks and yellow trainers with an orange flap folded down at the top and red shoe laces. She looked absolutely stunning! I did not tell her that though, she would probably call me a pervert again.

"Your cereal is on that table." I pointed in the direction of the table.

"Um are you not going to eat?" She asked quietly.

"No I am not really that hungry."

"Oh?"

"You know, you do not have to keep talking quietly, I can only just understand what you are saying. _Thanks to my ears, if she talked to a human that quietly they would defiantly not be able to hear her."_

"Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry for? Just speak up a bit."

"Okay." Ichigo is now talking normally. She went to eat her breakfast.

" So this is what is going to happen, we are going to spend the whole day together, I am not even going to disappear any where."

"Kish I have school exam today, I can not, under any circumstances, can miss it!"

" Well tough, you are not going to school, you are staying here! I have already explained this to you." I teleported behind her and wrapped my arms a round her. Making her flinch.

" You are not leaving until you learn to trust and love me. So I suggest you start learning." I pulled her a round and whisked her in to a tight hug. Ichigo started to pull away.

"Kish please let go." Ichigo whispered in my ear. It twitched. I reluctantly let go of the struggling mew. In stead I quickly kissed her on the cheek and turned a round before she could slap me again.

"KISH! I did not give you permission to kiss me,"

"Would you rather me suffer?"

"Suffer?"

"That is right, when I hug you, kiss you, you reject me, it breaks me, I finally manage to repair my self, but then again you reject me, again and again and again! Well guess what? This is the final straw!" I grabbed on to her wrists and pushed her against the wall. "I can not take all of this pain any more, you either tell me you trust me, or ..."

"Or what? You're going to force me?"

I looked at her sternly.

"Do you really think you forcing me is going to get me to trust you? Oh and by the way, YOU ARE HURTING ME!"

I released her wrists and watched her rub them.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, you are right," I turned away. "I will take you home, okay but just say you trust me first."

"I trust you."

"Say it like you mean it Ichigo!" I turned back to her, this time my eyes are full of rage.

"I can't." She looked down.

"Then don't say you trust me when you don't. Are you trying to get me to force you?"

"Kish I just want to go home," Ichigo started to cry.

"Then learn to trust and love me." I turned away and walked to my room, not looking back at the teary eyed Mew.

Ichigo POV

Learn to trust and love, "How on earth can I do that?" I rubbed my blood shot eyes. _Pretend, pretend to learn to trust him, pretend to learn to love him, that way he will believe you and take you home, it is either you pretend or actually learn to the slow way. But make sure he does not get suspicious, start by saying you are sorry and thank him for not getting in the same bed as you and for not watching you get changed._

I listened to my head and walked towards the room. I saw Kish laying face down; I walked up to him and placed my hand on the small of his back. He turned a round, his beautiful eyes, they are are full of hurt. I nearly lost my nerve when suddenly; he pulled me against his chest in to a tight hug. At first I was going to struggle but I then thought about the whole conversation I had with my self and decided against it. I snuggled in to Kish, which left him in a state of shock.

"What are you doing?" Kish asked.

"You are right." I said calmly.

"..."

You have been so considerate and trustworthy and all I did was throw it in your face."

"Ichigo?"

"Just let me speak please, you could have slept in the same bed as m, but you did not, you slept in a different bed to me, you could have watched me get dressed, but again you did not. You turned around and went in to the kitchen, so though I hate to admit it, I am beginning to trust you."

"You have better not be pulling my leg."

"No Kish I am most certainly not pulling your leg."

"So you are learning to trust me?"

I looked in to his golden eyes: which were baring in to mine as if they were searching high and low for the truth. _Here goes nothing,_

"Yes I am learning to trust you."

Astie: So, what do you think?

Kish: Okay are you trying to make me kill you?

Astie: Look Kish, you're going to end up with her anyway so shut up

Kish: *scowls* fine

Ichigo: She told you she was going to have a long chapter, and the total words for this story are…..

Astie: 1,500

Ichigo: That's a lot of words

Kish: Yeah for Astie

Astie: KISH!

Kish: WHAT

Astie: YOU WILL BEHAVE!

Kish: OR WHAT? WHAT CAN YOU POSSABLY DO?

Astie: I WILL CHANGE THE STORY SO YOU WILL DIE AND ICHIGO WILL END UP WITH MASAYA!

Kish: YOU WOULD NOT!

Astie: You wanna bet! * I look down sternly at him* Reviewers what do you think? Should I teach Kish a lesson, and if yes, what should I do?

Kish: Reviewers if you do not want me to be punished I will make out with you all!

Ichigo: What the hell!

Kish: What do you care?

Ichigo: You know what I was actually beginning to see the light about what Astie said but I think I have changed my mind

Kish: Astie is my nickname for her!

Astie: Not any more * uses poofing powers to make kish forget me8

Kish: Who the hell are you?

Astie: Oops too much memory wipe* undoes and wipes the memory of him thinking of the nick name*

Kish: Astarte! *storms off*

Ichigo: Well that was interesting

Astie: See you next time! *-)


	10. the befriending begins

Astie: I am back peoples!

Kish: Yay I am saved*jumps up and down*

Astie: Okay, you were saved but you need to pay up

Kish: Okay * kisses nightshadowmidnight*

Astie: And the other one

Kish: Okay * kisses InaZumaElle*

Astie: Thank you

Reviewers: *sigh and faint*

Kish: Oops *checks if their alright*

Astie: Any who, if you are wondering why you were not kissed, well, they told me not to punish Kish.

Ichigo: *takes the reviewers back to their stories* So what is this one about?

Astie: The ichigo in the story is continuing to befriend kish.

Kish: How long have we got left in the story?

Astie: Mmm I am not sure on that one, may be 10 more chapters.

Kish: Cool

Astie: Well, Kish do the disclaimer please

Kish: Well that was a short authors note!

Astie: I know I am running out of Ideas.

Ichigo: What happened today?

Astie: Marshalled cross country

Kish: Firstly, what is marshalling and two, what is cross country?

Ichigo?

Ichigo: Cross country is when you run a race for a long time and a marshal is some one who tells the runners where to go.

Kish: Sounds boring.

Astie: No it wasn't boring however... MY FEET WERE FROZEN FOR HOURS! *shiver at the memory*

Kish: Okay I will do the disclaimer now. STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Astie: On with the story!

The befriending begins

Kish POV

Okay, did I just here correctly. Did she say she trusts me or was it just me? It sounded real, but then again, since when did Ichigo ever says that?

"Kish is everything alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I am fine." I answered

"Okay, just checking." She snuggled further in to my chest. "So what are we doing again?"

"Um, well what do you like doing for fun?"

"I like to draw,"

"Like what?"

"Every thing really."

"Can you draw me?"

She blushed.

"You can do it from a picture if you feel uncomfortable."

"It is not that, even though it would be good from a picture, but I do not have any pencils or paper."

"I will have some."

"Okay then."

I handed her the piece of paper, pencil, rubber, sharpener and a picture. She took them from me and sat at the dining room table.

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch you."

"No offence, but I can not draw when people are watching me."

"Oh, well, I will sit on the sofa then."

Time went by, slowly, some times she would talk to me and ask questions, some times I will ask her question for her to answer. On the other hand for the most of the time It stayed quiet.

"Finished."

" Can I look?"

"Sure."

I approached her, she got up and walked to the kitchen, I picked up the picture and as soon as my eyes were laying up on it, they went wide and sparkled. The drawing of me was extraordinary! She had captured my lightness so well, the different shades of orange in my eyes, highlights in my hair, where the light had created shadows on my face.

"Ichigo, this is wonderful!"

"Thanks, my speciality is faces."

"Um can I have this?"

"Sure if you really want."

"Thanks." I go up to her and hug her. I soon relinquished my mistake.

"Oops sorry, "I backed away.

"Kish it is okay to hug me."

"It is?"  
>"Yeah, look, "she pulled me in to a tight hug.<p>

"See."

"Okay Koneko." I rested my head on to her shoulder.

"I am going to bluetak this to my ceiling so every time I go to sleep I think of you and every time I wake up I think of you."

I let go and walked towards my bed room, jumped on to my bed and stuck the picture on my ceiling above my bed. I then jumped off and walked back to my living room.

"Why would you want to think about me before and after you go to sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"They say that the last thing that you think of is the subject that you will dream about, so if I think of you before I go to sleep, I will dream about you and when I wake up, well, just a reminder of the dream I guess."

Ichigo blushed. "Why on Earth would you want to dream about me?"

I tried to look in to her eyes, but her head was tilted down. I slowly approached her,

"Why? Ichigo, it is the only time I can create a world where you and I are not forced to be enemies, when we can live and thrive in peace, a whole different dimension, why can you not see that I could not under any circumstances live without you"

"Tell me, why couldn't you live without me?" Ichigo muffled in to her shirt.

I lifted both of my hands, placed them on to her red cheeks and lifted up her head. God how her eyes sparkled, it was nearly enough for me to release all my emotions and feelings like a raging whirlpool. I look deeper in to her eyes, I then spoke.

"Because you're the only one that is keeping my heart beating."

Astie: cliff hanger alert *fetches a siren and spins around*

Kish: WHAT NOOOO!

Ichigo: I want to see what happens next

Astie: You will next time

Mysterious voice: there is not going to be a next time

A/K/I: Huh?

*Flash of lightning hits computer and kills it*

Astie: …

Kish: …

Ichigo: …

Pai: sorry but the following story has being cancelled as Kish is falling for the enemy, I will only fix the computer if 'STREETZDANZER' GETS 35 reviews, which is sooo not gonna happen. See ya MUHAHAHAHAHA!


	11. the rushing whirlpool of emotions

Pai: Okay that did not turn out as I planned!

Reviewers: You got your 35 reviews, now FIX THE COMPUTER!

Pai: Actually, I meant 40 reviews.

Lettuce: PAI!

Pai: Err lettuce?

Lettuce: what did I tell you about being harsh?

Pai: Never be harsh, always be kind.*Recites sarcastically cheerfully*

Lettuce: Good *pecks him on the cheek*

Pai: *Blushes*

Lettuce: Now fix their computer please.

Pai: Okay love *fixes computer*

*Followed by clangs, bangs and baring fangs*

Astie: And we are back in business!

Reviewers: Hurray!

Kish/Ichigo: Thanks Lettuce!

Lettuce: It was nothing

Astie: I will grant you one wish

Lettuce: Can you do a chapter with me and Pai in it?

Pai: *Copies Miley Cyrus* Green haired Mew that suddenly became the boss of me say what?

Astie: I will do better than that, how about a whole 5 chapter story?

Pai: *Copies Miley Cyrus again* Author that suddenly became popular say what?

Lettuce: Thank you Astie! *Hugs me*

Astie: you are most defiantly welcome

Lettuce: Is it going to be fluffy?

Astie: yep

Pai: *Copies Miley Cyrus again and again* Girls that do not realise I am here say…

Kish:*tapes up Pai's mouth, throws him in a chest and locks it * is it just me or is anyone else tired of that quote?

Ichigo: I think Kish just made all of our days

Astie: Any way, it has come to my attention that one of my friends that used to hate Masaya has now made an IchigoxMasaya fanfic

Kish: I know what I said but there is no other way to express my thoughts *Unlocks the chest, pulls Pai out, Untapes his mouth and….*

Kish and Pai: AUTHOR THAT JUST CAME BACK AND GAVE THIS HORRABLE NEWS SAY WHATTT!

Ichigo: Oh no!

Kish: boils up

Lettuce: I think I should do the disclaimer before…..

Kish: *Draws in a humongous breathe*

Lettuce: Before exactly that happens

Astie Everyone HIT THE DECKS!

Everyone except Kish: *Hits the decks*

Kish: WHY YOU BAKA OF A….!

The following authors note cannot be revealed as it is not even suitable for a M rated story so therefore nor suitable for a T rated story. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kish: I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOU'RE….!

Again, the following authors note cannot be revealed as it is not even suitable for a M rated story so therefore nor suitable for a T rated story. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lettuce: Errrr, STREETDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, HOWEVER, IF SHE WERE THE NEWLY MADE ICHIGOXMASAYA,

Kish: *storms out of the author's notes to go mind the traitor*

Lettuce: well, I would be afraid, VERY AFRAIDD!

The rushing whirlpool of emotions

Ichigo POV

That was it, I could not take it any longer, and my lips came hard upon Kisshu's soft lips, surprising myself and Kish. Kish instantly wound his arms around me, then they change their minds and his hands grabbed the side of my face, his thumbs caressing my flustered cheeks. He pushed me backwards, and I landed on the sofa. He cautiously crept over, lay beside me and reconnected our lips. There were so many thoughts that were going through my head, my mind was literally screeching at me to stop what I was doing and push him away. I did however freeze when he tried to place me on to my back.

"Kish, I, I can't do this,"

"Were you not the person who started this Koneko?" Kish moaned while kissing her neck.

"Well yeah but…" Suddenly, Kish violently pulled away, walked away with clenched fists.

"Next time Ichigo," he turned around; barely disguising the fact he was fuming. "Control your emotions; unless you are trying to shatter me, then please, by all means do not let my emotions get in the way."

"Look I am sorry okay,"

"No Ichigo, you are not, you are only saying sorry because you hope it will make you feel better. When you say sorry, it doesn't actually mean anything."

"Kisshu, I trust you with my life, however," I walked towards him, "It will take a little longer to learn to love you,"

"Well how long?"

"I do not know."

"Well then let us just put it this way, He turned around fully now, "There is no way on planet Zennet that I am ever taking you back"

"You can't keep me here forever you know, sooner or later you will have to take me back."

"I am not asking for forever, only until you learn to fall in love with me."

"What if it takes forever for me to learn to fall for you?"

"That will not be my fault, he said while tapping my nose. I unconsciously wriggled it straight afterwards. Kish looked outside, dusk had fallen and the first star appeared in the night sky.

"You should get ready for bed,"

"What about you?"

"Unless you want us to take a shower together, I can't exactly get a wash now can I?"

_ICHIGO, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BEFRIENDING HIM, AND THE WAY THINGS ARE LOOKING IN MY POINT OF VIEW, YOU ARE NOT MAKING ANY PROGRESS DO YOU NOT KNOW? It has to be done._

"Well we could,"

Kisshu's ears perked up. "Excuse me?"

I wrapped my arms around him," As long as we are wearing something."

"Like what?" Kish asked in his usual cocky voice.

"I have a bikini back at home in my bed side cabinet."

"It is not with your under wear is it?"

"No, it is in the draw below."

"That is all right then, but, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Do you not have any swim shorts?"

"No, we do not have swimming pools or seas, well, we do, but they are kind of frozen solid."

"Then go into the room next to mine and you can borrow my bothers."

"Wait you have a brother, how come I have never seen him?"

"He goes and lives at Bunka Gakuen University"

"Oh, okay, I will back in a sec" He teleported away.

"What the hell made me think of that Idea?" I groaned. "Nice going head!"

Kisshu POV

I actually cannot believe that Ichigo is wanting to take a shower with me, "What an attitude change?" I was standing the middle of my koneko's chambers, walked towards to the bed side cabinet, put my hands on the cold, brass handle and pulled open the draw. Inside, they were three full costumes and a bikini. I picked up the bikini, "I bet my Koneko looks hot in this!" I closed the draw and walked out of her room and in to the one next to it, I opened the door And sitting on Ichigo's, brother's draws, is a picture of my Koneko when she was little, standing next to her is a boy with black, spiky hair, pinkie, white skin, wearing a vest and a chequered shirt over the top, and black combats with chains that hung loosely across his waist band. His arm was around Ichigo's shoulders. "So that is what her brother looks like," I chuckled, "looks like an anti tree hugger, minus her bro must also be smart if he got in to university." I opened his draws a pulled out a pair of green swimming shorts, I then teleported back to my kitty. "Koneko I am back here!" I handed her the bikini. She then muttered something about knowing which one I was going to pick. I showed her the way to the bathroom, "Ladies first," I winked at her. "_Here we go!"_

Astie: Here we go chapter 11…*Falls of stage* Oops take 2 Here we go chapter *get my balance* 11 DONE *FLINCH* Few I did not fall off this time

Masaya: Ha do not fall off!

Kish:*Comes back from a battle zone* I thought we killed you off!

Masaya: I came back

Ichigo: Well you can go back *clicks fingers*

Masaya: *Goes back to Haites*

Kish: Ichigo are you feeling all right?

Ichigo: More than okay, I LOVE YOU!* Tackles Kish to the floor

Kish: AHHHHHHH SHE HAS GONE CU COO!

Ichigo: *starts to kiss Kish*

Kish: I think I am going to like this

Lettuce: *looks at Pai hope fully*

Pai: so not happening

Lettuce: *Starts to well up in eyes*

Astie: do not worry lettuce; I am going to start your fan fic as soon as I get home

Lettuce: YAY!

Pai; great

Kish/Ichigo: *still making out*

Astie: Okay I will update when I have 40 reviews, so only 4 to go see ya *-)

1,698 WORDS YAY!


	12. Who's idea was this?

Astie: Wow 40 reviews! I never thought that my story would be so popular!

Kish: Well you deserved them Astie *Looks over at Ichigo* After all, you made my day yesterday

Ichigo: *Walks over to Kish and holds his hand* Hey Kisshu-kun

Kish: Hey Konekochan! *pecks her on the cheek*

Ichigo: *giggles*

Astie: I see you two are getting on well

Kish: Thanks to you we are *Whispers something in Ichigo's ear*

Ichigo: *Stares at Kish* Excuse us

Kish: *Pulls Ichigo away*

Lettuce: Where are those to going?

Astie: I do not know, probably going to find a closet some where to go make out in, by the way, sorry readers that it took so long to update, I went to my dad's for the whole of Christmas until the New Year and he doesn't let anyone on it except from him and him only. Unless he cannot do a level on angry birds so I have to complete it.

Lettuce: That game reminds me of a game on moshi monsters.

Astie: That's because they are exactly the same except instead of birds trying to destroy the pigs it is moshlings/ super moshi trying to destroy glumps

Lettuce: Ah

Astie: How is Pai?

Lettuce: Fine

Astie: Where is he?

Lettuce: Back at the laboratory

Astie: Oh is he, lettuce, close your eyes.

Lettuce: *Closes eyes*

Astie: *Goes to Pai's lab, finds him, knocks him out and drags him here* you can open your eyes now

Lettuce: *Opens eyes* what on earth did you do?

Astie: Knocked him out

Lettuce: With what?

Astie: A fish

Lettuce: A fish?

Astie: Yes Muhahahaha! *laughs manically*

Lettuce: Okay

Kish: We are back

Lettuce: That was quick

Ichigo: Yeah, well, we did not want to leave you alone with this maniac

Astie: Excuse me? *looks sternly at Ichigo*

Ichigo: Nothing, nothing I just...*hides behind Kish* never mind

Astie: That is what I thought you said

Kish: May I ask why Pai is unconscious on the floor

Astie: No you may not

Lettuce: Astie knocked him out with a fish

Ichigo: FISH WHERE, I WANT FISH! *Gets excited*

Astie: Kish, what the hell do you see in her?

Kish: *taps the side of his nose*

Pai: *Groans* where the heck am I?

Astie: You are in my story Muhahahaha!

Pai: Oh shit

Astie: Hey! *Knocks him out with the fish again*

Pai: *slumps on to the floor*

Lettuce: Seriously?

Astie: He swore; there is no swearing in my story.

Ichigo: Astie would you hit me with a fish if I swore?

Astie: No

Ichigo: Why not?

Astie: Because you would use your kitty powers to grab the fish and eat it

Ichigo: You really get me

Kish: What about me?

Astie: I will bring Masaya back to life

Kish: NOOOO! I WILL BEHAVE!

Astie: Good

Lettuce: I will do the disclaimer, STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IF SHE DID…..

Astie: *Looks sceptically around with an armed fish*

Lettuce: KishxIchigo Haters be warned!

Astie: Let chapter 12; the longest chapter so far, commence!

Whose brilliant idea was this?

Ichigo POV

I could not believe my mind when I said I would take a shower with him! I did not even sound like me, and it is MY head! I got dressed in the bathroom while Kish got changed in the bed room. When we were both dressed, Kish knocked on the door to see if I was ready.

"Come in."

But of course he did not walk through the door like a normal guy, no, he just happen to just teleport in front of me, scaring my half to death.

"Little word of advice, when some one knocks at the door, they walk in through the door."

"Would you rather me teleport in without knocking, increasing the chance of me seeing you totally naked?"

"Just walk through the door next time."

"Next time?" Kish smirked.

_He really has not changed. Typical!_

"Just, get in." I drew back the shower curtain, "and stop staring at my butt"

"How'd you know?"

"I took a very educated guess."

I climbed in the tub; soon followed by Kish and turned on the shower, millions of little water droplets began to pore from the shower head.

"I think this is going to be the best shower I have ever had." Kisshu; who was now wet and now looking way too hot for my liking, put his hands on my waist.

"So kitten, may I ask why the sudden attitude change?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, five minutes ago, you rejected me, and now you are in the shower with me."

_Come on ichigo think of something!_

"To be completely honest, I actually do not know myself, I guess the reason is that you were my enemy to begin with."

"So it was harder to come to terms that you may have some kind of feelings for me."

"Exactly."

"Wait; did you say when I was your enemy?"

"Err um yes?"

"So you think of me… let us say, a friend or," He pulled me against his well toned chest.

"Or what?"

"Or maybe your feelings are beginning to develop, maybe," He whispered in my ear, "You see me more than a friend."

"Dream on!" I giggled and his breathe tickled my ear.

"Oh, you like that do you?"

"Like what?"

"Like your ear been tickled."

"Duh, I am infused with a cat, all cats like their ears tickled."

"Well, in that case…" Kisshu removed one of his hands from around my waist, and started to scratch behind my ear. "Let's see if I can make you purr."

"Kisshu, my cat ears are gonna pop out!"

"Let them."

I closed my eyes, as if on cue, they popped out, I knew I was blushing madly; I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeking like a blasting furnace. I tried to calm down, but that unfortunately was not an option when your bare midriff is pressed against a hot guys well toned chest, wait did I say hot? Great now I am actually starting to think he is hot. However, he scratching my ears does make all the confusion go away. I unconsciously started to purr smoothly, but also very loudly.

"That's what I have been waiting for." Grinned Kish, as he stopped scratching my ears. It took about a minute to make my ears do their own little magical act and disappear.

"Feel better?"

I nodded.

"Good, now, shouldn't we get washed?" Kisshu picked up a bath scrunchie picked up a bottle with a pump and squirted some of the liquidised soap on to the scrunchie.

"I would if I could reach the soap."

He stepped out of the way and let me passed, on the other hand, when I went to pick up the bottle, Kisshu grabbed my sides, pulled me towards him and my back slammed into his front.

"I have got a better idea on how you should get clean." He squeezed the scrunchie until the soap changed to foam. "Kittens also loved to be stroked, am I correct?"

"Kisshu I know where this is going and I…"

"Answer the question Koneko!"

"Yes."

"So while I pleasure you," He started to smother my body with foam. "You can also be cleaned." He started to rub the foam into my pours; I could not help but tilt my head back. The feel of his hands caressing my skin, his nails scraping my skin that made my skin tingle and send a shiver down my spine. But then something happened that I would have never intended to do; something that Kish would do when he was been pleasured, I never intended to let a certain sound escape from my lips.

I let out a long, yearning moan; right in Kisshu's long pointed ear.

Kisshu POV 

"I could not believe my ears, Ichigo moaned, at me, in my exceptionally well acute ears. The only thing that could make that moment better would be if she had moaned my name. As soon as the moan escaped her mouth, she threw her hand up to her face and placed it over her mouth.

"I believe that sound that you just sent down in to my ear canal was indeed a moan?" I said in a triumph.

"I I didn't mean to."

"Ichigo, it is okay to moan, in fact I want to hear it again."

"What makes you think I will moan again?"

"Well, I made you moan once, I am sure I can make you moan again?"

"w well, only because, I have never been pleasured before…"

"Pleasured? So I am pleasuring you."

"No, I used the wrong word, I meant now you have made me moan, I will be able to resist."

"Well, let us test your Albert Eisenstein theory shall we?"

I put more soap on the scrunchie and repeated what I did to her exactly the first time, unfortunately; for her, she moaned again.

And again

And again

By the time I had finished cleaning her she had moaned a total 4 times.

"I thought you said you would be able to resist?"

"Shut up please."

"Well, now I have cleaned you," I put the scrunchie in her hand, "You can clean me."

"Whoa now hold on their bud, there is no way I'm…." As quick as a fox I grabbed her hand that contained the bath scrunchie, placed it on my abs, pressed my body in to her and began to move her hand all along my body.

"Kisshu!" She tried to pull her hand away but I refused to let it go. "KISSHU, STOP!"

"If you promise to clean me I will let your hand go."

"Alright, I will clean you." I let go of her hand, however she kept it on me.

"Let us see if I can make me moan." I whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes; probably so she could not see my face. Slowly but surely, her hand began to travel along my body. Her hands were so soft against my skin. God how I longed for her to love me; to hold me, kiss me; sleep in the same bed together.

"I think I'm in heaven!" I moaned. Ichigo ignored that remark.

She pulled me towards her so every inch of my skin that was showing was touching her near bare body. As she started my back, I wounded my arms around her and placed my hands on the small of her back, nuzzled my face into her neck and closed my eyes; I never want this moment to end, but as if fate was on her side, all good things must come to an end. I hate that saying.

"Finished," Ichigo dropped the bath scrunchie and stepped away from me.

"Wait,"

"Kish I…"

"Tell me you love me."

"…." No answer

"Ichigo, I love you, please say that you can return my love."

My eyes were filled with tears; I was on the edge of completely losing it.

"Kish, I can't yet, not until…." I didn't hear anything after the word yet, I had already swiftly turned away, I was not going to let her see my cry. Ichigo had officially ripped out my heart and threw it to her pet wolf.

"_It is now or never" _Ichigo thought.

"Not until you kiss me."

Astie: And there is chap…

Ichigo:*Grabs me by the throat.

Kisshu: Finish the story there and I will rip out all of your organs and feed them to my pet chimera anima.

Astie: If you kill me there is no story

Ichigo: *squeezes my neck*

Astie: Alright, but only until after we see how story Kish reacts

Kish: deal now let us continue

Ichigo POV

He froze; completely stunned.

_Come on Ichigo, he will believe you love him. _"Kiss me first, and then I will confess my feelings."

He just stood there; like he was unable to move. I caught a glimpse of his face, his eyes. His beautiful golden yellow eyes were now red, bloodshot, his cheeks stained with tears, I had done this to him; I felt sorry for him, I actually started to develop feelings for him.

Just for a moment.

Time went by, both of us afraid to speak. As if one of us said one wrong thing and the entire universe will go up in flames.

"How do I know that you want to be kissed?" Kisshu broke the silence so quietly I wasn't sure if he said it. "How do I know that when I lean in, you won't reject me again?"

"You have my word." Suddenly kish turned around; his eyes nearly back to their former glory, he placed both hands on to my face, leaned in, closed his eyes and our lips came upon each of ours. Slow, but fiery passion was bellowing out of me that has been welded up in me ever since he first kissed me.

Astie: *stands in front of an audience there chapter 12 is now complete * looks over shoulder* is that okay with you two?

Ichigo/ Kish: *simultaneously looked at their finger nails* we suppose.

Astie: Good

Kish: tehe I have longer finger nails then you do!

Ichigo: um Kish, that is not something you should be bragging about.

Kish: whatever *dances around*

Astie: what's up with him?

Ichigo: how would I know?

Lettuce: he is your boyfriend

Ichigo: yeah so?

Lettuce: So don't you know what is going though his head, I mean, being together…..

Ichigo: be silenced, you're just jealous because Pai isn't in to you.

Pai: I'd appreciate that you did not speak to my girlfriend like that thanks

Ichigo: You're together?

Lettuce: apparently *blushes*

Astie: Prove it

Pai: Okay *kisses lettuce romantically*

Lettuce: Now I think I am the one who is in heaven.

Kisshu: That's my line!

Ichigo: No that is story Kish's line

Kisshu: Oh yeah carry on

Astie: Why are you so happy?

Kisshu: Because we finally kissed in the story!

Ichigo: Should have known

Astie: Well, just want to remind you all that I my competition is still running and so far I have no entries

Taruto: Ha ha know one likes you

Astie: Would somebody slap him?

Pudding: I'll do it Na no da! *hits Taruto*

Taruto: Oww!

Pudding: Tar-tar is a bad cyniclon Na no da!

Astie: Any who I would love to see some entries, look on my profile page for more info. Oh and I am changing my name to oceana

Pudding: How do you pronounce that exactly Na no da?

Astie: O, she, arna,

Pudding: Thank you Na no da!

Astie: I would like 50 reviews plz and I will update

Taruto: Like you will get 50 reviews

Astie: Pudding?

Pudding: Got it oneechan! *slaps Taruto*

Taruto: Oww, again

Astie: Why did you call me oneechan?

Pudding: Because pudding sees you as her older sister Na no da!

Astie: Awe thanks pud

Taruto: Cheesy earthling

Astie: *Acts all urban and hard core* Do you want me to set pudding on you again

Pai: Okay that's enough; we will see you all again next time

Astie: Bye

Ichigo: 2,530 WORDS NYA!


	13. Inner feelings gone wild

Oceania: Hao *raises forearm and hand up*

The gang: Hey!

Taruto: I cannot believe that you got 50 reviews in 2 days!

Oceania: I did not

Kish: Yes you kind of did

Oceania: Are you sure?

Retasu: check your review page

Oceania: Okay *checks review page*See, only 47 reviews

Pai: Go to the next page and then go back

Oceania: Okay* Does Pai's instructions*

Pai: Now look again

Oceania: *Looks at review page, faints*

Ichigo: Why did she just faint?

Kish: Because she just realised she had 50 reviews

Retasu: Well, what are we supposed to do now?

Purin: Pudding knows what to do Na no da!

Pai: And what, pray tell is that?

Purin: When pudding's siblings will not get out of bed Na no da, Pudding gets spray bottle full of ice cold water Na no da and sprays her siblings to wake them up Na no da!

Retasu: Isn't that nasty?

Ichigo: It is about time she was the one who got humiliated!

Kisshu: when did she humiliate you?

Ichigo: Are you serious?

Taruto: Oceania made Ichigo ice skate and she fell on YOU making you lose whatever you lost

Ichigo: *Blushes* Okay, Let's…

Pai: She made her into a bobble head for YOU to ask her questions that she can only say yes to

Ichigo: *blushes like a rose* Guys, that is…..

Purin: In her other story celebration, Oceania made a hologram of Masaya Na no da and she was just about to kiss him, but then Oceania made it disappear for YOU and she was left hanging.

Ichigo * blushes like a hot roaring fire* ENOUGH!

Retasu: Come to think of it, every time Ichigo-san was humiliated it was for YOUR well being, how could you not remember?

Kisshu: I only remember the consequences of the humiliation, not was caused them.

Taruto: you are such a weirdo!

Kisshu: shut it twerp

Taruto: Or what?

Kisshu: Or I will do this *Magic's up a coat zip, sticks it to Taruto's mouth, zips it up and locks it up with a indestructible pad lock*

Taruto: mhy bib mu bo mat mo me?

Kisshu: you're annoying me

Pai: How on Zennet did you understand that?

Kisshu: It is the exact thing I mumbled when Oceania rubbed of my mouth

Retasu: I bet that was humiliating!

Kisshu: Nah

Pudding: How come Na no da?

Kisshu: I GOT TO MEET THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!

Pai: You think SpongeBob is the best thing in the world?

Kisshu: Nope the magic pencil

The gang but Kisshu: ….

Ichigo: Besides the weird Kisshu, what are we supposed to do about Oceania, she cannot write the story can she?

Retasu: I have the story right here; she gives me a backup in case something happens to her.

Pai: And I know the perfect solution to the water not or to be thrown on her, but first, the story needs to start.

Purin: Pudding shall do the disclaimer Na no da! STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NA NO DA OR ME NA NO DA OR ANY OF THE OTHERS NA NO DA!

Ichigo: Okay, that's one way to do it.

Purin: Let the story begin Na no da!

Retasu: Wait! Oceania has a warning. It says that this chapter has a lot of Kisshu/Ichigo fluff so if there are readers that are not comfortable with reading fluff then she suggests that you shouldn't read this chapter

Ichigo: How fluffy is it exactly?

Retasu: *whispers so younger children cannot hear* There is no lemon

Purin: I want a lemon Na no da!

Kish/Ichigo: *Grimaces* Start the story NOW!

Kisshu POV

Ichigo is kissing me, which is what is happening right now, if you are wondering why I am so calm and then you should hear what is going in my mind. As my lips continuously danced on hers, my heart took flight like a cheetah, so fast it hypocritically won a race against the speed of light. Her hands felt like a rose petal; a fornication feeling that continuously grew up my spine, just like a rose would grow towards the golden sun. I soon realised we were still in the shower so I wrapped my arms around her waist and teleported to my bed, leaving all the water from our bodies behind. An advantage to been a cyniclon.

We landed square on to my bed; unfortunately, I landed directly over her; my legs straddling over Ichigo's bare abdomen. When she felt her body moulding into the mattress, she started to panic, she broke the kiss and tried to muster up enough strength to push me away, I did not stay there; I removed one leg next to her side off the bed, hovered it across her chest and flopped on to my side. I slowly began to trail slightly wet kisses from her clavicle, up to the side of her neck and below her jaw. However, when I tried to reconnect our lips, she protested.

"Kisshu, I can't do this when we are both showing off nearly all of our skin!"

"Not ready yet?" I soothed her.

She shook her head.

"Okay, watch this," I closed my I eyes and pictured me and Ichigo with our clothes on. In a wink of an eye, are clothes had teleport on to our skin.

"How did-"

"Shh not important," My body came crashing down on to her; she let out a high pitched squeal that most likely damaged my ears. Her whole body tensed up like a desert iguana going in defensive mode.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo panted. "You're going to fast!"

"Do you not want this?"

"I just want to take this slower, so I can enjoy it more."

"Okay kitten, how do you want this to be?"

She bit her lip, if I was going to do this I may as well please her. "Slow, romantic." Ichigo answered quietly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good, now relax."

Ichigo POV

As he placed his hands on my waist he manoeuvred me towards him and my chest hit his gently. His arms wrapped around my back possessively and he brought his face towards my neck and slowly began to run his lips across my slender neck. I was trying so hard not to moan; but the feeling that Kisshu's lips was sending up my nerves was more powerful than his energy blasts. He began running the kisses up my neck, to my collar bone and to the side of my cheek. Kisshu pulled away so he could lock eye contact with mine. Oh god, His eyes; there were as golden as the shimmering sun at the peak of the day. _Wait what I am saying! _Before I could answer myself He leaned in for a kiss, I closed my eyesand received the most passionate kiss that I have ever experienced; even better than Masaya. _What the hell! Control yourself baka! _But it was too late, his warmth of his lips, his body, was enveloping my senses and I swear I was seeing fireworks. I debated on where I should put my hands; however Kisshu had already made a decision and grabbed one of my hands and held it tightly, he placed my other hand on top of his side and he guided it downwards. On the other hand I clenched my hands to a fist when I felt his bare skin. He did not react, which surprised me. He kept my hand there until I unclenched my hands. When I did he carried on trailing my hands along his side but nice and slowly until it reached the waist part of his shorts.

As the minutes rolled by I was getting tired and more tired. Fortunately, Kisshu realised this and began to slow down; he gave me one last kiss and flopped down beside me. Without saying a word he pulled the covers over us and held me close. Before he fell asleep, he whispered in my ear,

"I love you Konekochan!"

I gulped, I needed to tell him, as just as he closed his eyes, I said the words that he has always wanted to hear from me mouth. I said…

"I love you too Kisshu Kun."

Pai: And so, chapter 13 comes to an end

Ichigo: ….

Kisshu: that was the best chapter EVER!

Ichigo: *blushes*

Retasu: Ichigo why are you blushing

Ichigo: B because, I wouldn't do that in real life.

Purin: pudding thought you were in love with Kisshu Na no da!

Ichigo: You are too young to understand Purin

Purin: But Pudding is taller than Tar-tar!

Taruto: So what if you're taller, I am older, and DO NOT CALL ME TAR TAR!

Kisshu: *Ruffles Taruto's hair* Calm down runt

Taruto: Get off!

Pai: For I one day, can you two just get along

Ichigo: So how are we going to decide if to punish, I mean wake Oceania up?

Lettuce: We could let the reviewers decide.

Pai: I think that might be the best way to go

Kisshu: Okay then it is settled, reviewers, shall we wake her up by pouring water on her or do you have a better way? Tell us your idea and then we will decide.

Lettuce: Until next time

The gang: Bye


	14. Was a mistake made?

Pai: *Reads the suggestions* Okay do you reviewers hate Oceania that much?

Taruto: What' ya mean?

Pai: just look for yourself *Passes the print outs*

Taruto: *reads them* Oh my!

Pudding: Pudding wants to see Na no da!

Retasu: They can't be that bad, can they?

Pai: I you don't think that drop kicking her into lava isn't bad, then there is something wrong

Retasu: Someone suggested that!

Taruto: Yep and locking her in a room full of skunks

Kisshu: that's horrid!

Pai: And where have you been?

Ichigo: *walks in flustered*

Kisshu: Somehow I don't think you actually want me to answer that?

Pai: point taken

Ichigo: *Fetches a towel* so are all the suggestions that good?

The gang minus Ichigo: *Stare at her wide eyed*

Ichigo: I-I mean, well *Looks away*

Kisshu: As the matter of fact yes they are all bad!

Ichigo: I meant to say that

Taruto: Course you did

Ichigo: What'd you say runt!

Retasu: Anyway back to the problem at hand, how are we going to decide?

Pai: Let's study them in more detail

Kisshu: Well, the first one came from Kish's new biggest fan *Stands proudly*

Ichigo: Get on with it Kish

Kisshu: yeah well, she or he gave two suggestions. There first one was to lock her in a room full of skunks.

Ichigo: Well that would defiantly humiliate her alright!

Kisshu: yeah it would but as the reviewer said, we would have to wear a gas mask, which means THERE WILL BE NO KISSING!

Taruto: Last time I checked that problem only applies to you and Ichigo

Ichigo: No I think it applies to another two people in the room *exchanges glances at Pai and Retasu*

Retasu/Pai: *Blushes from embarrassment*

Ichigo: Besides, I for one don't want to have to help her bathe in tomato juice

Kisshu: so that one is out of the question, sorry Kish's biggest fan, but I think it was a good idea!

Ichigo: *Glares* you would

Kisshu: What'd ya mean?

Ichigo: I would laugh if Kish's biggest fan was a guy!

Kisshu: I wouldn't, besides, what is the chance it is. Probably 1/100000000000

Pai: And there second suggestion is a bit too hot!

Retasu: plus if her fingers are badly burnt then she won't be able to carry on writing.

Purin: Purin likes EvilAlienArtist's suggestion the best Na no da!

Ichigo: Yeah I agree, but we still need to decide how to wake her up.

Purin: Pudding wants to draw on her face Na no da!

Taruto: ME TOO!

Pai: fine, here are some permanent markers

Purin: I want yellow

Taruto: Red for me please

Pai: *hands over a yellow and red marker pen*

Purin/Taruto: YAY! * Attends an art class on Oceania's face*

Pai: so we have two more, Cerulean Misty Blue suggested drop kicking her off a cliff into lava but the only thing that will do is kill her.

Kisshu: Unless it's cold lava

Ichigo: Kish dear you can't have cold lava

Kisshu: Yes you can!

Pai: Where was this cold lava?

Kisshu: In Spy Kids 3

Pai: what pray tells is that?

Ichigo: It is just a movie

Kisshu: Yeah A damn good one

Ichigo: Kish you do realise it is not real?

Kisshu: yeah it is!

Pai: you really need to stop being around humans

Kisshu: look, if I am real then they must be real. *Walks away*

Ichigo: where are you going?

Kisshu: to find Carmen and Juni *poofs out of the story*

Pai: you are a really bad influence on him Ichigo

Retasu: Pai do not speak to her in that way!

Pai: what are you going to do about it worthless human

Retasu: P-PAI? *Starts to cry and runs away*

Pai: Retasu I didn't mean it!

Ichigo: Nice going Doofis *Goes after Retasu*

Pai: … ERR well, for now, STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACHERS, IF SHE DID, WELL, HELP US ALL. We will decide on what to do after the story *Goes to apologize to Retasu*

Kisshu: *Has a pot of cold lava* Told you!

Was a mistake made? 

Retasu P.O.V

"I really do hope Ichigo is alright." Zakuro sighed.

"I cannot believe Ichigo went and got herself catnapped!" Minto exclaimed.

"You must be worried, I know I am." I said worryingly.

"No, it is because I have to work her shift, I get cranky if I do not have my afternoon tea!"

"Pudding thinks Minto is always cranky Na no da! Pudding said in matter of fact.

"Why you…" Minto goes to hit Purin but she moves out of the way in plenty of time.

"Calm down, go on have your tea break now." Ryou practically begged for her to calm down.

"Finally, Urgh my hands are so dirty!" Minto let go of the sweeping brush, let it fall to the ground and fetched a tea pot and tea cup and saucer.

"Man, does anyone else think that she hates this place?" Ryou shook his head.

"It is very hard to cope without Ichigo san around." Zakuro confessed.

"Normally it is her that does all the work." Minto sipped some tea.

"I work as well Na no da!"

"Yes you do pudding but Ichigo is the heart and soul of this place." I explained.

"I agree." Keiichiro walked in. "She defiantly can change her mood in a blink of an eye."

"All we can do is to carry on and wait." Ryou suggested.

Ever since we realised we could not do anything to get ichigo back, everyone has been on edge. Ichigo is our leader and the strongest of our group. If we were to be attacked, well, I don't think we'd stand a chance.

"When is Ichigo neesan coming back Na no da?"

"Soon Purin, we just have to wait okay."

"Okay, Purin is still worried but I can wait a little longer Na no da!" Purin carried on waiting tables while standing on her performing ball.

"Poor Purin, she really misses her, after all she is still a child." Zakuro sighed.

"Oh Ichigo san, please come back to us!" I pleaded.

Ichigo Pov

As the morning sun began to raise high up into the sky, I woke up with the birds chattering away to themselves. Unaware of what happed last night; as if it was all just a dream, I began to get out of bed. But as I tried to get up, I felt myself been pulled back and I felt a cocoon full of warmth envelope me coming from behind, I looked over my shoulder and gazed upon the sleeping alien behind me.

_I let last night get way too far, but at least he believes me. _

Suddenly, Kisshu began to stir, and before I knew it he was awake and had the biggest chesher cat smile on his face that I ever saw.

"Good morning my Koneko." Kish yawned.

"Hey,"

"Sleep well? I know I did."

"Yes thanks for asking."

_COME ON ICHIGO! This is your chance, acted like your home sick!_

I listened to my head and sighed.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Kisshu said in a concerned voice.

"I am just home sick is all."

"What is home sickness, Is it deadly!" Kish became worried

"Not at all, home sickness is a feeling you get in the pit off your stomach when you have been away from home for a while."

"Is it curable?"

"Yeah but I do not like the cure and neither will you."

"What is it?"

"You would have to take me home."

"Home? But we.."

"I know Kish, do not worry, a little home sickness is not enough for me to leave you."

"Ichigo I cannot sit here and let you suffer."

_Yes perfect keep going, he falling for it easily!_

"Kish, are you suggesting?"

"I will take you home Konekochan."

_I DID IT, FINALLY! Wait even though he is buying it I need to keep pushing him._

"But I belong with you now!"

"Tell you what, I will take you home, but I shall visit you before school and after."

"Okay deal."

_Good that's enough I think, Nice one Ichigo, we are finally getting out of here, wait for me Masaya, I am coming!_

Taruto: Ichigo… YOU REALLY ARE A BAKA!

Ichigo: Hey! Only I this story!

Kisshu: How could you still have feelings for him after all that we've been through * walks away*

Ichigo: Kish kun wait! *Grabs Kisshu's hand*

Kisshu: *Tugs his hand away* DO NOT TOUCH ME! *Keeps walking away*

Ichigo: But…..

Lettuce: Just leave him be for a while

Ichigo: alright

Pai: So have we made a decision?

Lettuce: Not yet?

Pai: Okay then let's let the reviews decide again

Lettuce: but this time they need to choose one out of three finalists

Pudding: Here are the finalists Na no da!

Taruto: Pouring cold lava onto her

Lettuce: Have somebody kiss her

Pai: Or pelt her with a fish

Lettuce: that would be ironic

Ichigo: You decide now I am going to find Kisshu *Goes on a alien hunt*

Purin: see you next time Na no da!


	15. home at last

Lettuce: Welcome back

Pai: Hope you all had a nice weekend

Taruto: Where the hell is Kisshu and that old hag?

Purin: A letter has come in the post Na no da! *gives the letter to lettuce*

Lettuce: thanks Purin

Pai: well what does it say?

Lettuce: It is from Ichigo san, she has found Kish but they are going to spend some time alone.

Taruto: Where are they?

Lettuce: they are in that so called dimension paradise that Kish keeps on trying to get Ichigo in.

Pai: Figures

Purin: so how are we waking up Oceania Na no da

Lettuce: To be completely honest I thought she would be up by now

Pai: wait until she wakes up to find she now has 74 reviews

Taruto: So what is it going to be?

Pai: * looks through the reviews* well it appears that no one has said specifically said which one, but lots of people are been sympathetic toward Kisshu.

Lettuce: so shall we go for the cold lava since it was Kisshu's idea? (And Cerulean Misty Blue's original idea)

Pai: I think that is what the reviewer's want

Taruto: I will go get the pot of lava *Goes to fetch the pot of lava*

Purin: Pudding will help Na no da! *Helps Taruto*

*Awkward silence*

Pai: So….

Lettuce: Huh?

Pai: while there off fetching the lava

Lettuce: Yes Pai san? *Heart beat picks up*

Pai: I was wondering?

Lettuce: what? *picks up faster*

Pai: Do you?

Lettuce: Pai? *heart on the verge of exploding*

Pai: think you can help me work this problem out? *lifts up a white board with an equation on it*

Lettuce *and the heart beat drops down to critical* Sure * Bead of sweat drops*

Pai: Thanks *Kisses lettuce*

Lettuce: and it shoots back up

Pai: what shoots back up?

Lettuce: N nothing *Blushes madly*

Purin: Purin and Taruto are back Na no da!

Taruto: So are we gonna let Oceania have it

Pai: pour away

Taruto/Purin: *Tips the pot over Oceania*

Oceania: KYAAAAAAAAAA! *Jumps up*

Lettuce: Well it worked.

Oceania: What the hell is on me? *Shrugged off the cold liquid*

Pai: Cold lava

Oceania: What, like from spy kids 3?

Pai: yes

Oceania: How long have I been under?

Lettuce: In story terms, two chapters.

Oceania: What about in the normal world terms?

Pai: *calculating* about a month

Taruto: Do you remember what made you faint?

Oceania: no, ain't got the foggiest

Lettuce: you fainted because you got 50 reviews

Oceania: oh yeah!

Purin: But Oceania has now got 74 reviews Na no da!

Lettuce: PURIN! *Covers up her mouth*

Oceania: 7 74 reviews? *about to faint again*

Pai: pass out again and I shall wake you up by sending 1,000 gig watts through your body!

Oceania: I am good

Purin: Purin shall do the disclaimer! STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NA NO DA, OR ME NA NO DA OR ANY OF THE OTHERS NA NO DA!

Lettuce: That never gets old

Oceania: by the way where is Kisshu and Ichigo?

Pai: In another dimension

Oceania: Okay, let's start the story!

Home at last!

Ichigo P.O.V

As soon as I warped in to my room, I ran out of the love struck alien's grasp and charged onto my bed. My bed was defiantly the thing that I had missed the most; a proper double bed sized memory foam mattress. It gives me nothing but pure relaxation. As I lay on my back, Kisshu wondered over to the bed and scooted next to me. The keep the dating illusion alive I buried my head into his chest and placed my hands on his shoulders. Kisshu then wrapped his arms possessively around me.

"I will give you some time with your family first so you can get better." Kisshu whispered softly into my ear.

"How long do you think that would be?" I asked.

"The weekend perhaps?"

"Promise me you will see me before I go to school on Monday?"

"I will do better than that; I will take you to school."

"Sounds like a plan." I yawned from the lack of sleep.

Kisshu chuckled and kissed my forehead, "get some rest." He reputed lovingly as he streaked off the bed softly, placing my head delicately onto my pillows at the same time. He clutched the covers in his pale palms and ever so lenient he drew them up my now less tensed body to my shoulders. His clawed fingers swept the length of my cheek and tucked a strand of my firery red hair behind my ear. "Sleep well, my Konekochan," Kisshu began to distort out of my room, "I love you."

Those three, memorising words seeped into my brain as I fell into a deep sleep.

_Maybe, just maybe, Kish may not be as bad as I thought._

Pai P.O.V

"Taruto, get ready to go down to Earth!" I Instructed.

"Have you found a blue aqua source?" Taruto inquired.

"Not this time, we are going to try to get rid of those pesky mews."

"Kisshu, are you coming?" Taruto turned to the dazed comrade.

"Nah, I will miss this one." Kisshu replied happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Taruto floated up towards him.

"If I tell you you're just going to say eww that's gross!" Kisshu smiled.

"Come on spill!"

"Alright but don't say I did not warn you." Kisshu sat up; now hovering in the air sitting cross legged. He then signalled Taruto to come closer, when Taruto had gotten close enough I saw Kish whisper something to the little one out of the corner of my eye. I gyrated round to face them when I heared Taruto gasp.

"EWW THAT'S GROSS!" Taruto stuck out his tongue.

"Told you!" Kisshu ruffled Taruto's hair playfully.

"You are so erroneous to the fact that she maybe using you!" I said in a monotone voice.

"I think I don't give you enough credit for your very sensitive ears Pai." Kisshu drifted down to the ground.

"Kisshu?" Taruto tugged Kisshu's burgundy cloth. "What does eronius mean?"

"It's erroneous and it means to be incorrect or wrong." Kisshu explained.

"Thankyou, Kisshu can we play a game before I go to Earth!"

"Sure what do you want to play?" Kisshu crouched down to his level.

"Pudding gave me this toy last time I saw her. Taruto pulled the strange looking sphere from his toy chest. Another gift from that Yellow Mew.

"What is it?"

"It is called a rubber ball; Humans play catch with it and look!" Taruto threw the ball down to the floor, the ball then bounce up into the air, about three times the height of himself. "It is super bouncy!"

"Let us have a go!"

Taruto bounced the ball over to Kisshu who caught it and threw it to the floor. This time the ball bounced three times the height of myself.

"Wow, look how high it went!" Taruto laughed as he caught the ball.

While my brothers played with that contraption that was once a humans toy, I carried on trying to make an infuser that would make a worthwhile chimera anima.

"_They may of lost sight of the mission, but I will not be as idiotic."_

Oceania: Chapter 15 done

Taruto: Yay, me and Kisshu played catch!

Purin: does Taruto want to play catch with Pudding Na no da?

Taruto: Sure! *Plays catch with Purin*

Oceania: Awe Kawaii!

Lettuce: I can't wait until I am old enough to have children of my own

Pai: I for one think you would be a great mother.

Lettuce: Thanks Pai san!

Ichigo: we are back!

Oceania: What happened between you two?

Ichigo: Kisshu kun thought I was going back to Masaya

Kisshu: But she explained that it was just in the story.

Oceania: Why would she leave you?

Pai: you wrote it in the story

Oceania: I did? *Looks on chapter 14* Oh yeah I did

Pudding: *Back from playing catch* Oneechan shall upload the next chapter when she has 80 reviews Na no da!

Oceania: see you next time *-)

1,352 words nya!


	16. A mews reunion

Oceania: Wow I got 11 more reviews then I asked for!

Taruto: Oceania I am sorry!

Oceania: why?

Taruto: For doubting your stories

Oceania: It's okay little one.

Purin: So what did Oceania do in the holidays Na no da?

Oceania: I went to pineapple dance studios.

Ichigo: Really did you meet Louie Spence?

Oceania: Na but I meet a guy called super Malcolm (or superman)

Kisshu: Isn't he from got to dance?

Oceania: Yep

Pai: That Louie Spence Creeps me out *shudders*

Lettuce: Most things on this planet creep you out.

Oceania: Before I start the story I would like you to please help me remember my dear Uncle who passed away on the 15th of April 2012 by putting messages of respects on to your reviews. I would really appreciate this as I need some comfort right now. RIP Uncle Paul!

A mews reunion 

Ryou POV

It is been two days since Ichigo was catnapped by then green alien and everyone was on edge, until we finally received news that Ichigo had returned home safely. As soon as she walked through the door Purin zoomed past me like a train and clung to Ichigo like a child been reunited with her mother.

"Ichigo neesan is back Na no da!" Purin tackled Ichigo by the waist.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce hugged Ichigo.

"Hey everyone!" Ichigo smiled.

"Glad to see your back!" Minto sighed in relief.

"You were worried about me?"

"No I just don't have to cover up your shift."Minto huffed as a bead of sweat dropped off of Ichigo's head.

"So how did you get away from Kisshu?" Zakuro asked.

"I didn't." Ichigo confessed.

My Head snapped up "What do you mean you didn't?" I interrogated.

"He brought me home."

"By his own free will?"

"Why the heck would he have done that?" Minto raised an eyebrow while drinking tea.

"Does it matter I am back and that is what is most important is that I am safe!" Ichigo pried Purin off of her.

"Even so, Kisshu is very possessive over you; he would never just let you go, so spill it!" I demanded.

"Look; all I did was tell him that I felt homesick." Ichigo explained.

"Homesick? That is all it took to bring you home?" Lettuce pondered over the idea.

"Apparently he doesn't like seeing me in despair."

"Are you sure that is all I took?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I am positive; now are we going to open up the café or not!" Ichigo grabbed her uniform and went to the back to get changed.

"Ryou, do you think she is hiding something?" Kiichiro asked.

"Yeah, like I said before; Kisshu would not let Ichigo out of his grasp, which means something must have happened between them to make Kisshu certain that he was able to let Ichigo go. The question is what?"

Ichigo POV

"Man, your gone for two days and everyone acts like it is been 2 years!" I ranted as I pulled up my waitress outfit. I grabbed the zipper at the back and pulled it upwards, until it got caught on a piece of fabric. "For crying out loud!" I whined as I attempted to get the zipper unstuck.

"Would you like some help, Konekochan?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me.

"K Kisshu is that you?" I stuttered.

"The one and only." Kisshu smirked and he fumbled with the zipper at the back of my dress until it came loose from the fabric. He then zipped my dress all the way to the top.

"Thankyou." I thanked.

"Don't mention it." Kisshu whispered in my ear, however he did not let go of me.

"Kisshu, you can let go now."

"One second," Kisshu's clawed fingers weaved through my hair as his moist lips came into contact with the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but blush as he trailed kisses up to my temple; leaving behind a tingling sensation on my jaw, cheek and below my eye.

"Kish, please, they will be wondering where I am." I moaned.

"Are your parents home tonight?"Kisshu cooed in my ear.

"N –no they are going out for the night." I felt like I was going to collapse.

"What time?"

"6 till about 9."

"Then I will see you tonight my Kitten." As soon as Kisshu teleported away, my body fell to the floor like it was dead weight. Small, salty tears ran down my flushed cheeks as I brought my sweaty palms to cover up my eyes.

"What have I done?"

Taruto POV

"Taruto, come and lend me your opinion on this chimera anima I am working on." Pai instructed as I floated down towards the anima chamber.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's a star nosed mole; there part of the rodent species on this planet and are able to dig underground tunnels even though they are nearly blind."

"What's with his nose; it is all wriggly and slimy and it kind of looks like a star!"

"That is what gives the moles name. That nose is ultra sensitive and aids the mole in hunting for food and getting its way through the tunnels underground."

"So how is it going to help us defeat the mews if it is nearly blind?"

"Secret underground attacks, plus with the help of the infuser it will be able to shoot out acid through each pink, fleshy appendage."

"That's cool, but gross at the same time."

"I am sure that this time, we will not fail in taking out the mews."

"That is what you always say." A voice echoed through the laboratory.

"Kisshu show yourself already!" Pai sighed.

"That is until we are beaten." Kisshu emerged from the teleportation portal.

"Where have you been?"

"He is probably just seen that old hag!" I said.

"Oh and here I thought we were finally getting along Taruto," Kisshu flicked my forehead, "carry on calling my Koneko that and this little flick will evolve into a fist."

"Well, did you see that pink mew?" Pai quizzed.

"As a matter of fact I did, got a problem with that?"

"Kisshu, when will you ever learn that she is the enemy and that you cannot have any contact whatsoever unless you are trying to kill her!" Pai's voice was full of rage.

"Listen, Ichigo is different to everyone else she is kind and thoughtful to others. And it's not like you can talk; you have been stalking the green mew ever since you found out she was a book worm!"

"I beg your pardon! I do not stalk I study her to try and find out her weakness not kiss her every time I get the chance!"

"Guys could you please stop fighting!" I begged.

"Oh let's not forget Taruto." I pointed at the confused youngest alien. "He likes Purin; that energetic monkey that gives him stuff all the time!"

"Err," my gaze flicked from Kisshu to Pai.

"Yes but he doesn't follow her everywhere she goes!" Pai was on the verge of hitting the love struck alien.

"Face it Pai; we have all fallen for one of the mews so why won't you admit it!" Kisshu rambled on.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pai boomed. "You are herby forbidden from seeing that mew again including attacking the mews!"

"Well that's too bad because I have already got a date scheduled for tonight with her!" Kisshu began to walk to the teleportation pad that sends us down to Earth.

"Leave this dimension Kisshu and I will banish you to Earth."

"Kisshu!" I grabbed his leg and held on tight; my eyes now bawling out in tears.

"Taruto, let go." Kisshu asked.

"No I don't want you to leave, family is more important than Ichigo please."

"He was never our brother." Pai scowled as he teleported to his room.

"Taruto listen to me." Kisshu said in a soothing voice. He crouched down to my level, he wiped away my tears with his burgundy cloth that hung loose from his shorts. "Pai is your actual brother and he cares for you dearly."

"Yes but your also my brother too!"

"Only your adopted brother."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" I wailed. "You are more a brother to me than Pai ever is! You would play games with me and tease me; just what an older brother is supposed to do with their younger brother; not spend every hour every day scheming and plotting attacks!" I threw my arms around Kisshu's neck. "I love you, I love you as my own brother please don't go!"

"Taruto; I am going to miss you so much, I am sorry." Kisshu placed his hands on my chest and pushed me away from the pad. I landed on my behind with a thud; when I looked up at Kish I saw that he also had been crying. Before I could stop him he press the teleporting button and disappeared in front of my bloodshot eyes. My cheeks were red and stained with salty tears.

I never knew how much I cared for Kisshu until he was gone.

Oceania: Chapter 16 complete

Kisshu: *sniffs*

Ichigo: Awe Kish *hands kish a tissue*

Taruto: *sniffs*

Purin Taruto needs a tissue too Na no da! *Hands Taruto a tissue*

Pai: Oh brother!

Lettuce: Don't you mean brothers

Pai: Whatever

Oceania I shall update when I have 100 reviews bye!


	17. Couple activities

Constance: OH MY GIDDY GOD I HAVE 107 REVIEWS! *Starts to bounce of the walls*

Taruto: Who is she?

Retasu: It is Streetzdanzer

Taruto: But I thought-

Pai: She has a knack of changing her name once in a while

Taruto: Really?

Purin: Yep Na no da, so far it's been Streetzdanzer Na no da, then Astarte Na no da, then Astie Na no da, then Oceania Na no da and now Constance Na no da!

Taruto: Can't she just stick to one name?

Pai: Apparently not

Constance: Guess what!

Kisshu: *Returns from whatever he and Ichigo were doing* What?

Constance: My mummy bought me a pair of figure ice skates!

Ichigo: Really, aren't they really expensive?

Minto: Yep, I searched online and the cheapest was £30 and the most expensive was £110

Kisshu: Why not get some second hand ones?

Retasu: It's not recommended; the boots actually mould to the exact shape of the owners feet over time, unless you have identical feet measurements, you will find it very hard to find a pair that will fit you, plus, it is not a good idea on hygiene wise, but I am not going into detail about that!

Constance: Any who, my mum said that she will take my skating in the holidays, which is two weeks away YAHOO!

Pai: You're in a really good mood today are you not?

Constance: Yep, Kisshu do the disclaimer please!

Kisshu: STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Purin: Let the story start Na no da!

Couple activities

Kisshu POV

I felt like punching a wall.

What happened between me and Taruto was really screwing me up. I had never seen Taruto that upset before, so beaten, pained; not even back on Zennet when he had spent 3 long years training for this mission. It was breaking my heart. To think he thought I was more of a brother then his blood brother Pai.

It was enough to bring tears to my eyes

I had never felt so emotional since that avalanche; I had lost everything, my parents, my home and all my personal belongings. There was only one thing that I have that was passed down to me. Two, very polished, turquoise stones. They were my mother's; she told me that no matter what happened, I should always fight for what I believe was right. I unconsciously summoned one of my Sais. The stones were now embedded in each of my weapons, every time I used this it reminds me of those words, the very last words I would ever here from my mum's mouth. Those words have always kept me going, through thick and thin, my clawed fingers brisk fully ran over the cold stone.

But as a wise one said, 'The heart of a loved one may stop beating, but the soul will always be there, looking down on their precious family and friends.' I looked up to the morning sky; the colours of the sunrise slowly fade into the clear blue sky that most cyniclons had never seen before.

And most likely never will.

Although everyone I knew had abandoned me; there was one person that I could go to.

Ichigo.

It took a lot of patience and sheer will for me to not force her to like me, soon enough however, all my hard work finally paid off. She finally accepts me for who I am, she told me she loved me, not her parents, not Blondie and certainly not lover boy. Ichigo is now my life and I was not going to hurt her. Even if it meant having to stay on this polluted planet.

She is and will always be my Konekochan.

I made my Sai disappear and teleported to where Koneko was about to get up for school, after all, I did promise to walk or teleport or fly her to school. Whichever she prefers.

Ichigo POV

I woke up to something hitting my window. I moaned and groggily got out of my bed and walked to my window. My eyes snapped open and my posture tensed up like a pole when I saw who was floating outside my bedroom. _What's he doing here?_

"Good morning Konekochan!" Kisshu greeted happily.

_Shoot, I forgot I'm dating him! Think of something! _"Hi Kish." I replied while trying to put on a smile.

"Are your parents home? I don't see their transportation device.

"It is called a car and no they're not."

"Can I come in then?"

"Um sure." As soon as I slid the glass door open, Kish shot inside, basically rugby tackled me and I fell backwards onto my bed. Kish was now on top of me; his hands still clinging on to the back of my pyjamas.

"I missed you my Koneko!" He said seductively.

"For heaven's sake Kish! That is not the way to greet someone that's just got out of bed!" I whined.

"Oh sorry, is this better?" Before I could figure out what he was on about, his lips quickly latched on to mine; a gentle, romantic gesture that lasted for I don't know how long.

_Just go with it, it'll be over soon. _I placed my hands on the small of his back; which actually just put more fuel onto the alien's fire. He ran his hands up my sides, purposely dragging my PJ top up as well so he could then stroke my bare stomach. I let out a small moan, telling the alien on top of me to keep going.

_Wait, I did what? I am not supposed to be enjoying this! The _reality was that I did want this. The more caring he was the more I wanted from him. His hands travelled the length of my arms; leaving small scratch marks on my skin. When his hand reached mine, he grabbed them and pinned them above my head on my pillow. He eventually broke the kiss and went to now work on the crook of my neck.

"Fell better now, Ichigo?" Kish sighed soothingly into my neck as he came to lie beside me.

"Y yeah thanks." I squeaked.

"Good, now as much as I would love to stay here all day; you should really get ready for school."

"Snap, I'm going to be late!" I bolted of the bed like lightning and stumbled towards my draws, leaving a dumbfounded alien on my bed. I snatched my uniform out of the draw and through them on my bed, I turned around to see they were now on kish. "Kish stop messing about with my clothes and get out so I can get changed!" I ordered while removing my clothes from his head.

"You're the one who through them on me." Kish smirked.

"Just go."

"Fine, I'll wait outside for you." Kish teleported away before I could reply.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I shook my head as I quickly put on my dress. After I tied ribbon into my hair, I travelled out of my room and down the stairs. I tossed my PJs into the washing basket and fetched my shoes. I finished fastening the last buckle and shoved a banana into my bag. I finally got out of the house 5 minutes behind schedule. Which can make all the difference when needing to catch a bus.

"Ready to go, Koneko?" Kish asked.

"Man Kish you startled me!" I sighed as I locked the front door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't." I said rhetorically. "No offence, but why are you still here?"

"You're going to be late right?"

"If you keep talking to me than I will be even later!"

"Then let me do the honours of escorting you, and when I say escort I actually mean teleport you to school."

"I don't know Kish; my body might react a little different to teleporting, what if I come out deformed on the other side!"

"I managed to teleport you places before."

Point 1 Kish

"I-I mean what if someone sees us?"

"There isn't anyone around now."

Point 2 Kish

"What about at school."

"We teleport behind the building."

Point 3 Kish.

"Fine, just hurry up!"

"You got it Konekochan!" Kish said in a triumph and wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my face in his shoulder as soon as I felt my body dissolving.

And the final score on the 'how I should or should not be teleported to school is…

Kish 3 Me 0

Constance: Chapter 17 done and dusted

Minto: That was a very detailed chapter

….

Constance: Wait, where is everyone?

Minto: Well, Kish and Ichigo went off somewhere together, Pai and Retasu went to solve a problem of some sort and Taruto and Purin are most likely playing at the park.

Constance: I have a park in my imagination?

Minto: Apparently so

Constance: AWESOME! WAIT FOR ME PURIN AND TARUTO!*runs like a whack job to the little mew and alien*

Minto: Okay now I am by myself, thank goodness! See you all next time * fetches a cup of tea*


	18. Trouble is brewing

Constance: OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A YEAR! *BOWS A MILLION TIMES*

Mint: Where the hell have you been?

Constance: one word…. C.o.l.l.e.g.e

Mint: that explains it *drinks tea*

Constance: I think you have a serious tea problem

Mint: Or you're just not civilized as I am

Constance: Touché

Mint: That's what I thought

Constance: So where is everyone?

Mint: Same as where there was last time you updated.

Constance: WTF! *Goes to look for peoples*

Mint: Okay… While she does that I suppose I should do the disclaimer STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

…

Ichigo POV

"Here we are Ichigo-Chan!" Kisshu announced while putting Ichigo on the ground.

"I'm still alive, phew." I said relieved.

"Of course you are you know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know Kish_. _Right I've got to go now okay?"

"Awww do you have to, please stay with me a little longer?" Kisshu pleaded.

"I can't Kisshu; I'll see you after school okay?"

"Very well, see you later koneko." Kisshu gave me a peck on the cheek then disappeared.

"_I don't know how long I can keep this up." _ I sighed in my head. What a mess, I sure hope this nightmare ends soon.

"Hey Ichigo were over here!" Moe shouted.

"Oh hey guys!" I greeted while running over to them.

"I can't believe it; for once Ichigo Momomyima is early, how?" Miwa wondered.

"I just asked my mum to wake me early is all." I waved them off. _If only they knew the truth._

"So are you feeling better?" Moe asked.

"What do you mean am I feeling better?" I said confusingly.

"Your boss rang us and told us that you came down with a fever, so you weren't going to be at school for a few days."

"I-I see, yeah I'm feeling much better thanks." I sweat dropped. Thank goodness he covered for me, definitely need to thank him later. "By the way, how was the exam that you guys took?"

" We didn't do perfect, but we think we passed."

"Any chance you can tell me what questions are on the test?" I begged.

"Sorry Ichigo you know the rules, we can't help you."

"Great I'm going to fail." I face palmed. Just then the bell rang for home room.

"Come on Ichigo stop sulking, let's go!" Moe hurried along.

"Yeah I'm coming." _Could this day get any worse!_

Shirogane POV

"Mmmm let's see." I thought as I calculated an equation on the computer.

"What are you up to Ryou-san?" Kirchiro asked me.

"I'm trying to figure out how to fix Ichigo's problem with turning into a cat every time she is kissed.

"And?"

"What you mean and?"

"There is something else bothering you." Kirchiro stated as he sat on the chair next to me. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." I answered while shutting down my computer.

"Obviously it's not just something; I can literally hear the clogs turn in your brain."

"It's just I don't understand why Kish brought Ichigo back, he finally had her where he wanted her, yet he through it all way."

"Hmmm you're right it does seem peculiar. But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose I'll have to just ask her at the end of tonight's shift."

"Where here Na no da! Purin exclaimed as she flew in. Soon followed by Mint, Zakuro and Lettuce.

"How are you guys?" Kirchiro asked.

"We are fine thank you." Lettuce replied.

"Where's Ichigo?" I ASKED.

"Late as per usual, it's so unprofessional. Mint hyped while drinking tea.

"Well send her to my room when she eventually turns up, okay?"

"Okay Shirogane-san. Lettuce assured me. I nodded and walked back into my office to wait for Ichigo to get here.

_**Bang**_

"What the hell was that**?"**

Kish POV

"God Kisshu could you make any more noise?" Ichigo said sarcastically as I accidently fell into the path of a trash can.

"Sorry, in my defence that trashcan wasn't there before." I stated in matter of fact.

"Just be careful next time okay?"

"I will, promise."

"Okay well, get going before someone sees you."

"I will, but first….." I quickly grabbed Ichigo's waste and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later tonight Ichigo."

"See you later, Kish."

"Bye Bye." I winked at her and teleported away.

Unknown to the fact that somebody was watching our every move.

Mint: Maybe I do drink too much tea *Makes a pot of tea*

Constance: I am back with everyone!

Kisshu: I thought you abandoned us *cries in a corner*

Ichigo: poor Kisshu *goes to comfort him*

Constance: I'm sorry *goes to cry in a different corner*

Pai: Oh man

Lettuce: Well she didn't lose her funny in the two years she's gone

Purin: BYE NA NO DA!


End file.
